Love Conquers All, Book 3 - Heart of Hearts
by Ultrawoman
Summary: True love binds Emma and Baelfire together, and yet her need for a more exciting life looks set to tear them apart. Enter a pirate with both a taste for revenge and the promise of adventure. Relationships both new and established will be tested in the pursuit of a happy ending for all.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, I did promise this story would begin in June and here it is. I did intend for it to be posted sooner, but life happened and the fic didn't - sorry, folks! This chapter is a little on the short side, I know, but it sets up what's coming later. I hope there are readers out there who are interested in this third part to the trilogy. Please drop me a review and let me know what you think! :)**

 _ **Disclaimer: All recognisable characters and any recognisable dialogue from Once Upon A Time belongs to the creators and writers, not me.**_

Book 3, Chapter 1

Emma ducked behind the tree and hunkered down low. Her heart was pounding in her chest, the blood hot in her veins. She was used to being the hunter rather than the hunted, but that didn't mean she was afraid. These woods had become her home as much as any other place. She spent time with her parents tracking animals, learning to ride, shoot arrows, and fight with a sword. More recently she had taken to going on her own little adventures in the forest around her castle home, sleeping out under the stars with friends she had made, spending all the time she could with the man she loved.

Concentrating on the view before her, she completely missed the fact an attack was imminent from behind, until suddenly a shadow appeared at her shoulder. She rose up then, turning at the same time, but she was too late. Strong arms grabbed a hold of her, and though she knew very well how best to escape, Emma fast realised she would be a fool to try.

"You cheated!" she insisted.

"What? How did I cheat?" asked Baelfire with an incredulous laugh. "I tracked you down because I know how, there's no cheating involved."

"Then you got lucky," she told him smartly, hardly able to keep the grin off her face. "And you're _very_ lucky that you're you, because if some stranger had me in a hold like this..."

"You couldn't get out of this if you wanted to," he challenged her, almost hoping she would try just for the fun of it.

Emma didn't let him down as she struggled some against his tight grip. She then changed tactics entirely, pushing herself further into his embrace, her chest tight against his own. Her hands went up to his face and then she was kissing him like her life depended on it. Baelfire lost all concentration of keeping a grip on her as he got lost in the moment she had started. A second later, Emma pushed her whole weight forward, sending the pair of them sprawling, her on top of Baelfire who was now flat on his back on the forest floor.

"And I'm free!" she declared, arms raised triumphantly above her head as she grinned down at him.

Baelfire took a moment to get his bearings, and then propped himself up on his elbows, smiling as widely as she was.

"And I'm not complaining about the exit plan... or where it landed me."

Emma hated that she felt a blush rising in her cheeks, but had no way to control it. She loved Baelfire, that much she knew for sure, and he loved her. They had been together now, happy and content in their true love, for several months and she couldn't imagine ever being happier than this. They spent time at the Royal Castle together, and also with Bae's family at the Dark Castle too. Then there were times like these spent in the forest. They camped out with Robin's band, went on long rambles and played silly childish games for hours. It was a good life, and a happy one. Still, for all the confidence Emma had, as sure as she was of her love for Bae and his for her, she was essentially an inexperienced girl. Suggestive comments still had the ability to make her feel very strange and a kind of uncomfortable she couldn't quite hate.

"Hey," said Baelfire, reaching for her hand. "I love you, Emma."

"I know," she smiled down at him. "I love you too, but we should probably be heading back," she said then, getting up and brushing the first off her fur and buck skin. "You and your folks are coming to dinner tonight, remember?"

"I remember," Bae confirmed with a strange smile on his lips.

Emma didn't quite know what the joke was now. Sure, he had tracked her better than she had managed with him earlier, but she got her own back when she proved she had ways of means and getting the power back, especially where he was concerned. There was nothing to be looking so clever about as far as Emma could tell, and yet Baelfire seemed to have a secret he wasn't telling her, at least that was how it seemed to her.

"What?" she prompted, even as they walked back towards the castle, hand-in-hand.

"Nothing," he insisted, and yet the smile remained.

Something was going on here and Emma was determined to know what it was. From the way Bae was grinning it had to be something good, which was a relief, but there was no way Emma was going to settle until she knew what it was. She stopped walking and pulled on her boyfriend's hand to make him come to a halt too.

"Baelfire..." she said in a warning tone, but still he shook his head.

"Emma, I can't tell you," he insisted, turning into face her.

Her hand slipped from his own as she folded her arms across her chest, trying to look severe even the face of his infectious smile.

"You better tell me," she insisted, as determined as he had ever seen her. "Or I'm not moving from this spot."

At that his grin wavered a moment, and then was back twice as big as he opened his mouth as if to speak, but then lunged forward, grabbing Emma around the waist. He lifted her clear off the ground and into his arms with ease.

"Bae!" she complained, albeit half-heartedly. "C'mon, be fair!" she insisted, struggling a little to be set down, because she really did want to know what was going on here.

"Okay, okay," he relented then, letting her down, but keeping his arms around her yet. "But I want it known that this was not the plan."

"The plan for what?" she asked, both amused and confused at the same time.

Things became a little clearer when Baelfire let her go and backed up a step, looking awfully serious. This couldn't mean what Emma thought it did, no way, and yet it was seeming more and more like it with every passing moment.

"Emma," said Bae too seriously. "You know how much I love you. I never tried to hide it, and I never wanted to. You're the most amazing woman I ever met in my whole life, and for all the years I have lived in various worlds, I can't imagine living another day without you," he said, his smile breaking through then as he took her hand in his own and sunk to one knee before her. "So, I was wondering, Princess Emma of the Enchanted Forest, will you marry me?"

There were tears in her eyes when he was done, and a lump in her throat that prevented Emma from giving an immediate answer. Swallowing hard, she nodded frantically until finally the woods came.

"Bae... Yes! Yes, I'll marry you," she insisted.

All at once he was kissing her, and then her feet left the ground again as he spun her around and around. Emma didn't complain at all this time or try to fight it. She was giddy enough before he ever picked her up, it really didn't matter what happened now. They were engaged, her and Baelfire, and true love would bind them forever. It was a perfect moment as far as Emma was concerned, but the laughter died in her throat when Bae finally put her down again and met her eyes with his intense gaze.

"You make me so happy," he told her definitely, moving her hair off her face with gentle hand. "I... I didn't know I could ever feel like this."

"Me either," she admitted breathlessly.

"And we're going to have an amazing life, Emma," he promised her, leaning in so close she could feel his words against her cheek. "I swear, I think about this future we could have, you and me, kids one day, maybe. It's all I ever wanted, and since I met you, I know there's nobody else I could ever have that with and truly be happy."

He kissed her once more, almost as if to seal the promises he spoke of. Emma kissed him back, glad of the moment, sure of their love , and yet she was pulled up short by the way Baelfire spoke of the future.

When he asked her to marry him, Emma hadn't hesitated for a second in accepting. This was true love that they shared, it would make no sense to refuse a man she cared so deeply for, that she genuinely wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She wanted to be with him, but a wife and mother, that was what Bae was asking Emma to be, and the sudden realisation of exactly what that entailed suddenly hit her like an anvil to the head.

Settling down, raising a family. It was a lovely idea, but Emma didn't want that now. In a few years maybe, when she was older, when she felt the time had come to live forever behind castle walls. Right now she was young, only seventeen and only just beginning to enjoy the newfound freedom of being old enough to go out into the world a little. She still wanted all those adventures she dreamed about as a child, but she hoped to have them with Baelfire at her side. If he was thinking of settling down already, Emma seriously started to wonder what she had so easily agreed to. She hated the idea that she may in fact have given the wrong answer to his proposal but now it seemed too late to take it back.

* * *

"The Enchanted Forest. Never did think we'd see these shores again, Cap'n," said the first mate with the biggest of grins on his face.

"Make no mistake, Mr Smee," his Captain told him then. "We are not here for your pleasure nor even for my own. I have vengeance to complete, both for myself and my love," he insisted, looking down at his lack of hand, recalling to clearly how his heart had come to be shattered by the Dark One's dastardly acts.

After too many years spent in Neverland, Killian Jones, known to most as Captain Hook, was back in the same realm as Rumpelstiltskin with the knowledge and power to end the evil imp's life. To think the Dark One had been briefly in Neverland so many years ago, and Hook had not known it until he was gone. That was Pan's doing, a nasty trick to pull, but the boy did like his games. Here in this world, Hook knew what he was doing. All he had to do was find the Dark One's dagger and finish him, then his vengeance would be complete.

"You think this is where the boy ended up too, Cap'n?" asked Smee then, speaking obviously of Baelfire since no other made sense. "If he did..."

"If he did then we will be doing him the service of ridding him of a monster that could no more be a decent father than a crocodile could," said Hook definitely. "After all, that is all the Dark One ever really was, just a crocodile, and like all reptiles, he can be skinned."

 _To Be Continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just when things seemed happy, the worry creeps in...**

 _ **(For disclaimer, etc. - see chapter 1)**_

Chapter 2

"Rumpel, please!" Belle urged him, rising from her place on the sofa. "All this pacing isn't doing you any good."

He had been up and down the room so many times in the last half an hour, he was making her dizzy, never mind himself. Something was wrong, and yet each time Belle asked, Rumpel insisted he was fine. That was certainly not true. In the first place, she could see that his ankle was bothering him terribly from all the pacing. Secondly, there was clearly something on his mind that had caused the frantic pacing to begin with.

Pushing a marker into her book, Belle placed it by her cushion and moved over to the window where Rumpel stood staring out at the view. He had been like this for two days now, regularly pacing about, constantly worrying about something and yet speaking not a word on the subject. Belle didn't like to urge him too much, but now it was becoming silly. Getting in his path when he attempted to start walking up and down all over again, Belle put her hands to her husband's shoulders and kept him still.

"You are going to talk to me," she insisted, though her tone was gentle still. "Rumpel, my darling, I only want to help you. After all this time, please don't start shutting me out again. You'll break my heart if you do."

A long heavy sigh escaped the former Dark One's lips. Above all things he did not want to hurt his dearest Belle. Unfortunately, sharing what was on his mind was likely to do just that. At the same time, keeping his silence was similarly wounding her. This, Rumpel thought, was what was meant by being caught between a rock and a hard place.

"Something is coming," he said, looking out of the window to the rolling sky. "I feel it, in my blood, in my bones..."

"Your foresight," said Belle with a slight frown. "You mentioned before that it stayed with you after your curse was broken, because it was a separate gift you received later."

"Indeed it was, and it is still with me, but as I have explained before, it is not half so easy to make sense of than when I had all of my magicks," sighed Rumpel. "Now it is more like a gut feeling, a sense of foreboding that I cannot shake. I fear it has something to do with Emma, but I cannot say for sure."

"You don't think she's in danger do you?"

"Her heart may be. Not from Bae, I can't imagine a scenario where he would knowingly hurt her, nor she him if I am honest. Their true love is as pure as any I have ever seen, and yet... Ever since they announced their engagement two nights ago, I cannot shake the feeling that something is wrong."

Belle did not want to try and imagine what might be going on inside Rumpel's head right now, all the awful scenarios he was conjuring in far for his son and Emma. She could only hope that he was wrong, which seemed unlikely, or hat at least the coming threat was not so very bad.

"I'm sure it is nothing serious, and even if it is, we shall muddle through," she said with a smile, putting her arms around him. "All that we have come through, Rumpel - you and I, Baelfire and Emma, Snow and Charming - we always survive," she reminded him.

"Dear sweet Belle," he said softly, returning her smile and kissing her forehead tenderly. "You see the light in everything."

"Somebody here has to," she teased him, leaning in to kiss his lips. "Now please, stop fretting so. If the worst happens, we'll deal with it. No point worrying until we know for sure there's something to worry about."

He smiled and nodded that she was right, sharing another sweet kiss and a hug with his dearest one. Still, Rumpelstiltskin could not stop the thoughts rolling around and around in his head like dark clouds, every possible scenario that could bring pain to those he loved and cared for. He feared it would not subside until perhaps it was too late.

* * *

"You on your way out to meet Bae?" asked Snow with a smile when she passed her daughter on the main staircase.

"Yeah," she replied absently.

Snow caught Emma's elbow and made her turn back.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" she asked her, all full of concern.

Emma was never really a quiet person, not in a deep thoughtful, melancholy sort of way as she was now. The last couple of days she had been holed up in her room much of the time and when Snow saw her, though she smiled, Emma didn't exactly look as if the expression were genuine. Snow had told herself she was being foolish and imagining such things, and her husband was quick to say the same, albeit as kindly as possible, but now Snow was sure something was wrong.

"I'm fine," her daughter insisted, eyes focused on the sparkling ring at her third finger, never looking at Snow at all.

"Emma," said her mother in a warning tone. "There are no lies in our castle," she reminded her, much as she had when Emma was a child and needed to confess some minor crime or other, usually involving being where she shouldn't have been or sneaking cookies from the kitchen close to dinner time.

Emma smiled thinking how trivial the problems of childhood really were. Things were much more complicated now she was grown, and yet for so long she had longed to be an adult, longed to be in love with a man like Bae. She had it all right now, and yet she still wasn't satisfied.

"I'm a horrible person," she declared, unsure whether to laugh or cry as she met her mother's eyes.

Snow immediately shook her head, not believing such a thing for a moment. She climbed the three or four steps to the middle landing and urged Emma to come with her. The two sat down side by side on the slightly worn red carpet, a strange sight to anyone who saw them, no doubt, and yet neither queen nor princess were thinking about that at all.

"Emma, you know you're not horrible at all," said Snow definitely, holding her hand within hers. "So what has you so troubled? Is it Baelfire and the proposal?"

"Yes, and no," she said frowning hard, feeling frustrated more than anything. "I just... I'm not sorry I said yes when he proposed, Mom. I don't regret that for a second. It was probably the easiest question I ever answered in my whole life," she smiled widely and genuinely then, like the sun coming out from between the clouds, but all too soon the gloom was back.

"It's okay to have concerns," Snow assured her as Emma looked away a moment. "You know I never loved anybody like I love your father, but... well, it's a strange time in a woman's life. When you're preparing for a life together, a marriage, well, a lot is going to change. There will be a lot of big steps to take..."

"Mom!" Emma literally face-palmed when she realised what Snow thought her problem was. "You gave me the sex talk already. I'm not worried about that."

"Okay," sighed Snow, feeling equal parts relieved and confused since she now had no idea at all where this conversation tended. "Then what is it that's bothering you about the future?"

"It's... It's the type of future that we're going to have more than anything," Emma tried to explain. "Bae talks about marriage, kids, all settling down and growing old together, which I love the idea of but... but later," she went on. "I mean, by the time you and Dad got married and had me, you'd already been out in the world. You'd seen places, done things, fought a war against an evil queen and..."

"Emma, hold on a second," Snow advised her. "Sweetheart, I'm not denying that there are aspects of being a bandit that I enjoyed, and that it did feel good to stand up for what was right in the fight against Regina and King George, but that was war. It was bloody and painful, full of loss and heartache. I understand that you want adventures, and I hope you get to have them, but please don't be in such a hurry to go out and fight like I did. Your father and I were lucky to survive all that we went through. My greatest wish for you would be to have a quiet life. A happy marriage, and beautiful children, and as little drama as possible."

Emma understood what her mother was saying, but it also kind of felt like Snow just didn't get it. True enough, Emma didn't want to fight a war in particular, but she wanted to see more than the small part of the Enchanted Forest she had been allowed to encounter so far. She wanted to meet new people, see new things, have experiences before she became a quiet family person. She wanted the best of both worlds and no-one seemed to be able to grasp that.

"Sweetheart," said Snow then, her hand on Emma's arm. "If you're worried about what the future holds, talk to Baelfire about it. Genuine concerns need to be discussed between partners, not left to fester and become bigger than they should be. I'm not sure if Bae has plans to get married right now. Maybe he's hoping for a long engagement, maybe he wants to see more of the world too. You won't know until you ask," she shrugged.

It was a relief to see her daughter smile then.

"Thanks, Mom," she said, reaching to hug her. "You're right; I do need to talk to Bae."

"Good thing he's right downstairs then," said David as he appeared before them. "Are you girls gossiping about us men?" he asked with an amused smile.

"Maybe," his wife told him with a grin. "Guess now you'll never know," she said as she got up.

"See you guys later," said Emma as she also rose to her feet and hurried away down the stairs.

David turned to Snow with a slight frown.

"Is she okay?" he asked worriedly. "Shouldn't a newly engaged young woman be happier than that?"

"She'll be fine," Snow assured him, kissing his cheek. "It's just a lot to take in, a lot of changes. She and Bae will talk it through and I'm sure everything will be fine."

As she spoke, Emma reached the bottom of the stairs and headed out into the foyer where Baelfire waited for her. He was idly chatting with one of the guys from the stables, wearing that smile that never failed to make Emma's heart skip a beat. She loved him so much; there was never any doubt in her mind about that. What she and Baelfire had was true love from the beginning, even when she thought his name was Neal and had no idea of his heritage. Nothing changed when the truth came out, in fact, over time she almost thought she had come to love him even more. That didn't change the fact Emma had a lot on her mind right now that she needed to discuss with her fiance.

"Hey," he greeted her happily the moment he realised she was there.

Joe excused himself and headed back to work with a small bow to the princess before he went.

"Hi," she waved hello to Bae, feeling stupid the moment it was done.

He leant in to kiss her but got her cheek when she moved. Emma hadn't meant for that to happen, but it did, and when Bae looked at her she knew she didn't look as happy as she should. He wasn't buying her smile and she knew why. It was pretty fake, truth be told.

"You okay?" he checked, reading her easily.

"Of course," she told him foolishly, trying to move past him to the front door but he blocked her path.

"Emma," he said, her name coming out like a warning.

He wanted to know what was wrong, as any person who cared about another would. Emma understood that and she did want to explain, but here was so not the place. Her parents were not far away, and there were servants and guards everywhere. Not that she didn't trust any and all of these people, but Emma could use not having her private conversation overhead by anyone.

"Please, Bae, let's just get out of here, go someplace quiet where we can talk," she urged him.

He frowned at her desperate tone and sad eyes. Something was really wrong here, and it bothered him a lot.

"Should I be worried?" he asked nervously.

"No, not worried," she promised, her hands at his shoulders, picking lint that wasn't there from his collar. "I just... I just need to talk to you, in private," she explained as much as she was willing to whilst others could hear.

"Okay," he nodded, leaning in to kiss her again and glad when their lips met this time. "I love you, Emma," he reminded her, wanting her to know it now more than ever.

"I know," she replied, with a smile that much more genuine than before. "I love you too, always," she swore.

That much at least Bae did believe.

 _To Be Continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Y'all can see where we're headed, can't you? Yes indeed, there may be trouble yet, but I always deliver happy endings in the end, please remember that ;)**

 _ **(For disclaimer, etc. - see chapter 1)**_

Chapter 3

"Emma?" Baelfire prompted when the two of them had walked a good mile from the castle. "Y'know, you said you wanted to go somewhere and talk? We've been walking and walking... We're not getting anywhere," he said of both their location and her lack of communication so far.

Looking away, the princess let out a long sigh. This was tougher than she thought, confronting a potential problem in their future together. Emma didn't want to jeopardise what she and Bae had. At the same time, it felt wrong to commit to a relationship where she couldn't speak her mind. Surely, Baelfire wasn't going to be mad at her for telling him how she truly felt. He ought to be understanding. After all, she had been plenty reasonable when the truth of his heritage was revealed.

"Okay," she said eventually, pulling on his hand until he came with her and the pair sat down under the willow trees by the river's edge.

It was a nice spot, with dappled shade and soft ground to laze on. Emma knew that finding a comfortable place to sit in a pretty scene wasn't going to change the fact she had something serious to say, nor would it change what Bae's reaction was likely to be. Still, she had to try.

"Emma, if this is about my proposing...?" he began to ask.

"It's not," she immediately cut in. "Or it is, but... Bae, I don't want to change my mind on that," she promised, turning into him, her hand on his chest. "I love you, you know I do, and us having a future together, it's all I want," she promised.

Baelfire smiled and moved in closer to kiss her. Emma backed away, knowing that path led to good feelings but no resolution to her concerns.

"I'm just worried about what exactly the future we share will be," she tried to explain, turning her face away. "I mean, marriage, kids, settling down and growing old, that does sound great but... but not yet."

Baelfire stared at her, wondering why she wouldn't look at him. His fingers reached out to her face, turning her head until her eyes were back on his own. Emma actually looked a little scared and he never thought he would see that in his whole life, at least not like this when they were talking about their lives together.

"We don't have to get married right now," he promised her. "Emma, we can wait as long as you want. I mean, I gotta say, I didn't think you'd want to, but if you do, that's okay with me," he assured her.

"You're so sweet," she smiled, her hand over his at her cheek. "And I know you would never wanna push me into anything or make me feel bad, which is why it should be okay for me to say what I have to say. Bae, I... I want us to have a life before we settle down. You know me, you know how I've always wanted adventures, to go out and see more of the world that what's within a few miles of the castle I grew up in," she reminded him. "My parents fought an evil queen, a corrupt king. They rode horses through the forest with black knights on their tails and fought trolls and ogres," she said with a light in her eyes and a grin on her face like a child delighting in a bedtime story come alive. "Even you, Bae. You've lived in three completely different worlds, met people I can't even imagine, in places I might never see."

"Emma, you make it sound like it was fun for me, for your parents," he shook his head. "That's not how it was at all."

Emma didn't like the sound of his tone, way too much like her mother's own had been as she told of the hardships of being a bandit, accused of treason and worse. Emma knew life had been hard for Bae, living without his mother, without his father, fending off Pan and the Lost Boys in Neverland. Still, at least he had lived in the world, more than one world, in fact. He got his chance at life and Emma felt as if she never had, never would have that, and nobody seemed to understand why she wanted it.

"I can't make anybody see it, can I?" she said frustrated, pushing her hair back with one hand in a gesture that was futile since no strand was out of place anyway. "I can't... I can't explain it, Bae, not in a different way that'll really make a difference. I want to live!" she said simply, arms spread wide. "I want a life beyond castle walls and bowing subjects. I want to fight my own battles with a sword in my hand and see far off lands that nobody ever heard of before. As much as I love you, and you know that I do, I can't just let you tie me down so fast!"

Baelfire let out an incredulous snort of laughter.

"That's what I'm doing?" he checked. "I'm tying you down? That's how you feel?"

"No," Emma shook her head, taking a step towards him. "Well, yes, but... but not the way you're taking it."

"Then tell me how I'm supposed to take it, Emma," he shook his head, backing up a step as she approached him. "Tell me how you didn't mean to imply that I was practically dragging you kicking and screaming into some painful, boring marriage that you don't want?"

Emma sighed in frustration, practically growled the moment she attempted to speak to him again. Bae wasn't wrong. She knew that and felt terrible that she really had implied such an awful thing about him. The problem was, she really did feel rail-roaded by his proposal, or more so by how it meant something different to what she wanted. Her parents, his parents, they agreed with the settling down thing, that was what they all wanted for her. Emma wanted it too, just not yet, not like this.

"Bae, why can't we have everything?" she asked him desperately. "Why can't there be time for us to live out in the world, have some fun, have some adventures, and then settle down with the kids and the happily ever after?" she wanted to know.

She was right in his face, desperate and pleading for an explanation that he knew he had already given her before, and still she couldn't see it. Emma was never more a child to him than in this moment, looking up at him with wide eyes and such confusion in her expression. Baelfire wanted her to understand but he was pretty sure no matter what words he used the outcome would be the same.

"You don't get it," he shook his head slightly. "Emma, you go out into the world looking for the kind of adventures that you're talking about... There might not be the chance to have what comes after. One or both of us might never get the chance to come back again," he said definitely.

She knew what he meant. The kind of circumstances that Bae, as well as Emma's parents and even his parents had found themselves in over the years, they had been so exhilarating because they were fraught with danger. Glory or death were the likely outcomes, but Emma was never afraid of that. She wanted the adrenaline rush, the chance to know what it really felt like. Could nobody understand that? Not even Bae?

"I'm not afraid," she told him.

Baelfire closed his eyes and let out a breath. When he looked at her again it was with something akin to disappointment, and that tore at Emma's heart.

"Sometimes I forget how young you really are," he said softly. "Thanks for the reminder, kid."

The next moment he was walking away and Emma knew immediately she wasn't running after him. How dare he look at her that way and speak to her like she was just a child. She was seventeen years old and she knew her own mind. If he couldn't handle that, maybe he was the kid. Incensed and enraged, Emma turned and stomped off in her own direction, not even sure where she was headed and not caring at all. If Baelfire didn't want to see the world with her, than Emma would see it by herself. Of course it would help if she could see where she was going. For now that was impossible, as she was completely blinded by tears.

* * *

Captain Killian Jones of the Jolly Roger was somewhat overwhelmed by the Enchanted Forest as it was now. Much had changed since his last visit to this realm, after too long spent floating aimlessly around Neverland. He was back now with a purpose, knowing how best to tackle the crocodile that took away his Milah. The first task was finding where the reptile known as Rumpelstiltskin was hiding himself these days, if he had anyone close to him, that kind of thing. Reconaissance was important, and the man they called Hook knew the best of it was to be done by himself alone. Smee would try his best, but the man was ultimately useless, as much of the crew were when it came to anything more than basic labour. Still they had been sent out on their errands across the forest and surrounding towns.

The Captain stopped into a tavern, hoping he might charm some wench or other out of the information he wanted without giving away too much of who he truly was himself. His priorities shifted some when he looked to the bar and saw a pretty blonde sat there. She was younger than he in looks, but old enough for anything Hook might have in mind, he was sure on that. The young woman was most of the way down a tankard of ale as he approached her, looking sad and lonely. Those were attributes that coupled nicely with her good looks and fine body, Hook thought. She might be a distraction from his cause, but the Captain knew he could afford a little diversion, especially when it came so well-packaged.

"Now what is a pretty thing like you doing in a place like this?"

Emma started at the unfamiliar voice speaking to her as a man slid into the seat beside her. There were plenty of people in the tavern who might recognise a princess which was why she had taken great pains to keep her hood up even as she sat at the bar sipping a drink that was a little stronger than she was used to. It was only now that she turned to look, Emma realised her head and face were no longer hidden.

"You don't speak, love?" asked the stranger in apparent confusion.

"I speak," replied Emma, wiping her lips on the back of her hand, realising she really should've finished swallowing that last sip before she spoke.

"And very well, I'm sure," he smirked at her. "Though this is hardly the kind of thing for a lady to be sampling," he said of her beer with distaste. "Could I interest you in something a little more refined?"

He showed her a bottle he had pulled from his pocket. Emma eyed him suspiciously and wondered why he was a little out of focus. She had never been drunk before and doubted she was exactly that far gone now. Tipsy was the word her mother used one night when Bae and his family were over for dinner and Belle indulged slightly too much in the good wine. Maybe Emma was tipsy. All she knew for sure right now was that the guy beside her was all kinds of good looking and offering her a drink. She put down her beer and picked up the much smaller cup he had placed before her, half-filled with something she had never seen before.

"What is this?" she asked, sniffing at it.

"'Tis rum, my dear," the stranger told her. "A pirate's greatest friend."

"You're a pirate?" she gasped, looking up so fast she almost tipped off the stool.

He reached out to keep her from falling, one hand on her arm the other at her waist. Emma shivered at finding herself nose to nose with the stranger, but she didn't try to get away.

"Forgive me, love. Didn't formerly introduce myself," he smiled slowly. "Captain Killian Jones of the Jolly Roger," he said, letting his fingers find hers, bringing her hand to his lips for a kiss. "And you are?"

Emma opened her mouth to answer but then closed it again fast. She wasn't sure that telling him her name was Emma was a good idea, but then if he was a pirate that didn't know her face already, it was likely he had no idea she was a princess of this land. The alcohol convinced her to be bold, and after her fight with Baelfire before, she kind of didn't care that this situation might even be dangerous. She wanted adventures, she had run to this place for solace but if she should find someone who could show her the world, it would be like a dream come true.

"I... My name is Swan," she said eventually, fingering the locket at her throat. "Emma Swan."

"Swan?" the Captain echoed. "Surely not some distant relation of the great Pirate King, Elizabeth Swan?" he checked.

Emma smiled slowly, glad he had made the connection. She chose the name for exactly that reason.

"Maybe," she told him, shifting out of his grip. "But I've never been on a ship myself."

"Well now, that doesn't sound right and proper to me," Killian shook his head. "A lass like you, with such heritage and such spirit should surely be given the chance of a little adventure."

"If only," Emma sighed. "My family and... and other people," she said deliberately, "they don't understand."

"Well then, why don't you tell old Killian all about it?" he urged her, refilling the glass she had emptied just now with a shudder. "'M sure I'll understand" he told her.

Emma smiled and did just that.

 _To Be Continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for all the feedback so far! :)**

 _ **(For disclaimer, etc. - see Chapter 1)**_

Chapter 4

"I can't believe I let it get this far," said Baelfire, shaking his head.

Belle felt his pain and wished she could do something to help him. Unfortunately, when it came to relationships, the only people who really stood a chance of fixing any broken parts were those directly involved. It wasn't the place of a step-parent or even a blood-parent to cut in and take charge. Belle would love to, but it was up to Bae and Emma themselves to fix this if they possibly could. All there was for her to do was offer any advice she could find to give and hope for the best.

"Bae, don't be too fast to judge Emma," she urged him, a kind hand at his shoulder. "You know, you're not wrong that she is very young, but that doesn't mean she doesn't love you."

"I know that," he sighed. "And I know you're a lot younger than Papa too. I don't want you to think I'm judging..."

"I don't," she smiled reassuringly. "I know that's not what you meant, but you know even older people could say the same things to you that Emma did. I wanted adventures when I was young, and I felt glad enough to have them at the time. Still, I wouldn't trade the life I have now for anything. Those trials and tribulations that each of us went through - myself, you, Snow and Charming - we didn't get a choice. We didn't go looking for things to happen to us, they just did."

"But Emma almost seems to want to seek out trouble," Bae shook his head, getting up from the bench seat to pace back and forth across the lawn in front of Belle. "I can't understand why, and she can't see why I don't feel the same. Seems pretty hopeless, doesn't it?"

"Even the word hopeless has hope in it," Belle shrugged, smiling widely when Bae met her eyes and realised that was at least half a joke. "But honestly, if you're going to give up after one misunderstanding, one difference of opinion, how are you ever going to make a marriage work, Bae?"

His eyes widened at her honesty, though he ought to have been used to it by now. Belle was nothing if not straightforward in what she meant to say. Years of Rumpelstiltskin's double-talk made her want to be that much more blunt, at least Baelfire always assumed that was what did it. Maybe she had always been this way. Certainly he could understand why Papa would find that an attractive quality in a woman. It was something that Bae loved about Emma too, but her honesty today had only served to hurt and confuse him.

"I shouldn't've walked away from her," he sighed heavily and sat down even harder on the stone bench. "And calling her a kid? That didn't help anything."

"No, I don't suppose it did," said Belle with a sympathetic look. "But we all say things in the heat of the moment that we regret later. If you're sorry you can tell her that, and who knows? After a little time to think about what you've been telling her, maybe she'll realise you're right about the whole adventuring thing too," she said kindly.

"That might be a little wishful thinking," he smiled up at her sadly. "But I appreciate the optimism, and the advice. I can always count on you for good counsel, Belle."

"Well, what else is a step-mother for?" she asked with a grin.

She looked towards the house then and saw Rumpelstiltskin hovering at the window. She waved to him and though he raised his hand in response, he soon moved away. Things were bothering him still, the dark worry that something was about to go horribly wrong. It niggled at Belle to realise that something awful could've befallen Emma when she and Bae parted after their fight today. She didn't like to tell Baelfire about it and worry him unduly. It was just as likely that Rumpel's bad feeling stemmed purely from the argument itself, and yet somehow Belle didn't think so.

"Papa's still feeling sick?" asked Bae, clearly having noticed the moment between his father and Belle.

"He is very much out of sorts and in dark spirits," she agreed sadly. "I wish I knew how to help him, but nothing makes him feel better. It's not easy or him to cope without his magicks sometimes. It was a crutch for so long, a prop that even the love we give him cannot entirely take the place of," she explained what she was sure Bae already knew. "He just needs to work through things alone sometimes, as we all do, I suppose."

Bae nodded in understanding, though he was thinking more of Emma than his father now. Perhaps this whole adventure thing that was bothering her was something she had to work through alone, and yet Baelfire didn't want her to do it. He meant what he said before, about his concern that going out looking for what was essentially trouble could lead to one or both of them being lost forever to another world, or worse, to death. Bae didn't want to lose himself, and more than that, he couldn't stand the idea of losing Emma. Of course he might yet lose her anyway if he couldn't give her the future she wanted so badly. He felt as if he were damned if he did and damned if he didn't.

"Hey," said Belle then, getting his attention. "I need a few things from town. Why don't you walk with me, and then perhaps head towards the Royal castle?" she suggested with a smile. "I'm sure Emma will be home by now and you two can try to talk things out."

Bae wasn't sure if it was a good idea, but he at least wanted to try. Rumpelstiltskin would feel better knowing his son had escorted Belle to town, and then Bae could go and see Emma. Maybe she wouldn't want to see him or hear his apology, but at least he could say he tried.

"Let's go," he nodded, getting up from his seat.

"I'll just go and fetch my cloak," said Belle, handing him her basket and removing the flowers she had just cut to take inside.

Baelfire watched her go and then turned to look in the direction of the road that led to town and the castle beyond. He liked knowing he was safe here, that he and Belle could go walking without any real fear of attack. They had friends in the woods and throughout the land now. Adventures in far off lands held no thrill for him, but Bae had to wonder if that was just because he already had his shot at them. It was hard to explain the dangers and pain that Emma was trying to expose herself too. She had no idea that for every upside to such adventures there were a great deal of downs. Maybe it wasn't just her age, maybe it was just the way she was, the way Bae had been once upon a time.

"Ready to go?" asked Belle as she returned to his side and reclaimed her basket.

"Sure," he nodded, forcing a smile.

The expression felt false right now, and until he fixed things with Emma, he couldn't imagine that changing.

* * *

"Wow, it's huge!" said Emma with wide eyes as Hook grinned proudly.

"Biggest one you've ever seen, I'll bet," he said, leaning in close to her.

"Honestly? It's the only one I've ever seen," admitted the slightly wobbly princess. "Except in books and those models you get in bottles. It's amazing! I always wanted to sail on a pirate ship!" she enthused, moving to run across the gangplank.

Hook's arm caught her around the waist and pulled her back so hard that Emma just about fell into his embrace. She giggled madly at the way it happened, feeling a shiver run right through her at the feeling of the stranger's body pressed against her own. Not that he was a stranger anymore. He was Killian Jones, pirate captain, and a good listening ear when she needed one.

Here was a person who understood her at last, someone who heard the longing in her voice when she spoke of the need for adventures and fun in her life. He offered to show her sights she had never seen, and had brought her here to see the Jolly Roger, a genuine pirate ship. Emma wasn't naive. It had occurred to her that a man like him was after more from her than a drinking buddy, but right now she didn't even mind that. If he tried to kiss her, Emma kind of wanted to let him. Maybe that was down to the rum he had given her, though Emma was sure she only had one or two, maybe three. She wasn't exactly sure wehen she lost count, but she really did feel good, warm and good.

"Keep leaning on a bloke like that, Swan, a fella might get the wrong idea," he told her with a smirk. "Or the right one."

"I told you already," she laughed lightly. "Spoken for," she said, pointing a finger into her own ample chest, which only drew attention to the curves that already had Hook salivating. "Betrothed," she slurred somewhat.

"Yes, you did mention," he nodded in agreement, forehead almost touching hers because they were just that close. "I wonder then, if it's entirely right and proper for me to be inviting you to board my fine vessel?" he teased her.

"We had a fight" she reminded him. "So yeah, I'm betrothed but I'm mad at him, so its fine."

Her logic was incredibly flawed thanks to her mind being less than clear. Hook wondered if he hadn't given her a little too much rum, but she could hold herself perpendicular for the most part and seemed to have her bearings enough yet. It wouldn't really be taking advantage if anything happened tonight. Hook was a pirate but he wasn't a monster. Any woman he took to his bed went willingly or not at all. Emma wasn't quite willing yet, but she might be persuaded. She certainly favoured his ship and didn't seem too quick to get away when he pulled her close to him. Needing revenge on a tiresome fiancé may yet prove a powerful aphrodisiac for her. On Hook's part, just about everything about Emma was proving to be intoxicating.

"Alright then. Come, Miss Swan," he said, turning her towards the gang plank. "Let us show you what a real pirate ship is like."

He guided her aboard and Emma went willingly enough, eyes glittering in the half light as she took in every detail of her surroundings. This was so amazing. A genuine pirate ship and a guided tour by the captain. She was having so much fun. The weirdness came when her brain suddenly thought how much Bae would love this. Screw him and his attitude problem. Calling her a kid was completely unnecessary and not okay, and Emma was still not happy about that at all. She was grown up enough to be out alone, to drink at the tavern, to attract the attention of Killian Jones, Captain of the Jolly Roger. Baelfire didn't know anything.

"You alright there, love?" asked Killian as Emma lurched a little across the deck.

If they had been sailing, it would have made sense for her not to have her sea legs. As it was, only the rum could be causing her to slur and wobble as much as she was right now. It gave the Captain pause for thought. Maybe she was more drunk than he thought, and yet Emma seemed like she knew just exactly what she was doing as she stepped up close to him, their noses practically touching.

"I love this ship," she grinned. "But does it have a place where I could sit down?" she asked then.

"My cabin would be the best place for that, I'm sure," said Killian with a smirk that was impossible to swallow down. "This way, m'lady", he told her, bowing like a gentleman as he gestured for her to go on down the steps and through the door.

Emma tripped a little but made it down and inside the ship. Hook followed her and shut the door firmly behind them both. His guest took a good look around the room, eyeing the trinkets on the cabinet with interest and then moving to sit down on the edge of the bed.

"This place is so great," she enthused.

"Well, I like it," he shrugged, walking over to her. "And all the more for having you aboard," he added, fingers running through the length of Emma's long blonde hair.

An involuntary shiver went through her that she couldn't quite control. The only man that ever touched her before in any serious way was Baelfire. Now Hook was looking at her like he wanted to do a whole lot more than kiss her and Emma became highly aware of the mattress beneath her. She was very much trapped here. Though Killian seemed like a nice enough guy, if he decided to try something, escape wouldn't be easy. Not impossible, she supposed, but certainly not easy. She felt herself sobering up very quickly.

"Killian..." she said too softly, swallowing hard. "I'm not... I don't know if I should stay here."

"You sure, love?" he asked, sitting down close beside her. "'Cause I think maybe this is exactly where you ought to be. You may not be a pirate in your own right, but in your heart," he said, hand sliding across her shoulder and down to hover over her chest. "You have the heart of a pirate. I can see it in your eyes," he told her, meeting her gaze.

Emma wasn't sure she was breathing when he leaned in closer and put his lips on her own. Certainly after a few seconds of his intense kiss, she seemed to lose consciousness altogether.

* * *

"Baelfire?"

Snow looked confused as she entered the living room and found him waiting there. Last she heard, Emma had gone out with her fiancé to talk things through about their future. They hadn't returned yet, and the queen wasn't at all concerned. She trusted Bae with her daughter and had no worries about any harm befalling them. Now he was here and Emma was not. That couldn't be good.

"I came to see Emma," he explained. "Is she not here?"

"Er, no, she's not," Snow shook her head. "I haven't seen her since she left with you. Did you two have a fight?"

"You could say that," said Baelfire, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand and seeming very awkward. "It was stupid. I came to apologise, talk things out, but if she's not home..."

He moved to leave and Snow was too lost in thought to stop him. Emma was headstrong and liked to go out on her own even when she was warned against it. She could easily be out in the woods wandering around, trying to clear her head, but Snow never did like it. She certainly wasn't happy with the idea of her daughter being out there alone and upset.

"Hey," said David as he appeared at the door. "Everything okay? I just saw Baelfire leaving, and his face looked like a stormy night."

"He and Emma had a fight," she said absently. "Why wouldn't she come right home after something like that?"

Her face was full of concern and immediately her husband moved to comfort her with a hug.

"I'm sure she's fine," he told his wife definitely. "Snow, come on," he urged her to meet his eyes. "She's our daughter. She'll be fine. She knows the kingdom well enough and people know her too. Robin Hood's men, the dwarves, there are plenty of people looking our for our girl."

"She's not so much a little girl anymore," Snow sighed. "And the transition into womanhood seems to be taking its toll."

"It's all part of growing up, whether you're male or female," said David definitely. "It'll all be fine, you'll see," he promised, kissing her forehead.

Immediately Snow couldn't help but smile at the sweet gesture and comforting words.

"You're right," she nodded. "I'm sure Emma will be home soon, probably feeling as bad about her fight with Bae as he is, and then they'll work everything out."

"Well, we always do," her husband considered.

As much as she wanted to believe it was that simple, Snow just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. She only hoped that feeling was erroneous. There had been more than one occasion in the last few days when she just felt strange, different in a way she couldn't put her finger on. It may have nothing to do with Emma at all, now that she thought on it, but whatever it was, Snow wasn't sure what to make of it.

 _To Be Continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Mostly not loving the Emma/Hook slant in this fic then, no? Don't worry, I guarantee a happy ending eventually, and if you know my writing at all then you know I'll deliver on that promise! In the meantime...**

 _ **(For disclaimer, etc. - see chapter 1)**_

Chapter 5

Emma woke up slowly, wondering at the pounding in her head, and why her body felt like lead. Shifting in her bed, she soon realised that this wasn't her usual resting place at all. She still had on the same dress she had been wearing the day before, and though it wasn't much, she would swear the room around her was moving, just slightly.

Memories of the day before came crashing down on her like waves, making Emma feel very nauseous, or maybe that was the alcohol she had consumed after her fight with Bae. She had been so stupid, but then so had her fiancé. Calling her a kid was wrong, but then storming away from him just proved his point for him, going out drinking and making eyes at another man.

With some alarm, Emma realised she couldn't remember going home after the tavern, after meeting Killian and drinking rum with the pirate. She looked down and noticed three hands at her waist, two of her own and one other that wore a skull-shaped ring and another with a ruby set in it. That hand connected to a leather clad arm that was slung across her body. Shifting just slightly, Emma felt a solid body at her back and swallowed hard. They hadn't done anything, she was pretty sure on that. She would certainly remember it, she would feel different if she had laid with a man like that. Sure, they had laid here and slept, but all Emma really remembered before that was a kiss, then everything went black.

It ought to be some comfort to her that she was still fully clothed, she knew, and so was Killian. Sure of her virtue still being intact, Emma knew all that mattered was getting out of here and going home. Her parents would be panicking by now that she hadn't come home. At first they would just assume their daughter was with Bae, but she had never been out all night with him. That just wasn't the done thing until people were married. Emma felt like crying when she realised all over again what a horrible mistake she had made here. Though what could have happened clearly hadn't, she still cheated, she let Killian kiss her, she had wanted him to so badly in the moment when it happened. Now she only wanted to make her escape.

Sliding her body forward, she eased his arm from her body and made it to her feet without waking him. He stirred some in his sleep, but ultimately all the pirate managed was a groan as he turned onto his back and remained in slumber.

Emma picked up her shoes that she found abandoned on the floor and crept silently to the stairs. Hurrying up them, she winced when one step creaked terribly but didn't stop moving. Up on deck, she found the world in darkness. It was still night time, hopefully the right side of midnight so that her parents wouldn't actually kill her for being out so late.

Across the gang plank on unsteady legs, Emma was amazed she didn't slip straight into the water, but didn't dwell on it much. She thanked her lucky stars she was still upright and that nobody was chasing after her.

Headed for the castle, she tried to ignore the churning in her stomach and the pounding in her head. If she made it home before the throwing up or passing out happened, it would be a miracle, and right now Emma wasn't so sure she believed in those. Tonight had not gone at all how she expected.

* * *

"No!" Rumpelstiltskin screamed, sitting up in bed whiplash fast.

Belle immediately started at the sound and motion both. She awoke in a second and was quick to sit up beside her husband, her arms around his shaking form. Sweat poured from his face, dripping onto his chest as she pulled him closer, and yet he shook like he was frozen with cold.

"Rumpel, it's okay," she told him as calmly as she could. "It was a dream, that's all."

"No," he shook his head. "No, not a dream, nor a nightmare," he explained, trying to get his breathing even and finding it near impossible. "A vision, Belle. I swear it was a vision."

Belle wasn't sure what to say to that. These past few days, Rumpel had spoken of a terrible feeling of foreboding. He had it in his head that it tied back to Emma and Baelfire, but there was nothing concrete to go on as yet. Belle had honestly hoped it was nothing but a mistake, a dark mood deceiving her husband who often struggled with too much of his twisted past. When Bae and Emma had their fight it was easy to tell herself and Rumpel both that it was only this he was foreseeing. Now she wasn't so sure and was almost too afraid to ask what else might befall those they loved.

"Darkness is coming," said Rumpel, shaking his head, eyes staring unseeing into the gloom of their bedroom still. "The princess shall open the door to it, she won't even know."

He spoke in cryptic terms, his voice taking on the high pitched lilt of his former self. The Dark One took joy in the pain of others, found the fun in every nasty thing. The real Rumpelstiltskin, the man he had been before and was again now, he rarely talked this way. Something was taking him over, some leftover magicks or latent power. Belle shuddered at the thought of him reverting to some less nice version of himself. She loved Rumpel when he seemed to be a monster, but she was that much happier with him as a man. Her mind took a turn from the selfish to think of Emma then.

"Is she in danger now, Rumpel?" she asked him desperately. "Must we warn Snow and Charming...?"

"Too late," he shook his head. "Much too late," he said darkly.

Swallowing hard, Belle realised she was barely breathing when her husband turned and met her eyes.

"It is already done."

* * *

Captain Hook opened his eyes to the darkness of his cabin and winced at the clatter of boots and cutlasses on the deck above. His crew had returned, no doubt with any news of Rumpelstiltskin that they could gather in the area. For all the information they might have learned, Killian was certain they had enjoyed a great deal of ale and rum in their journeys too. There was no doubt in his mind they were only here now because they had run out of funds and needed to sleep off their latest drunken escapades.

It was only when he thought about his own trip to the tavern that the Captain remembered he certainly hadn't come back to the ship alone.

Looking to the other side of the bed, he found an empty space and let out a sigh. Perhaps it had all been a dream. She had certainly seemed like something very special and otherworldly, and yet he was certain enough she had been very real. He ought to have known she would make her escape, and yet with a smile he realised her disappearing act had not been absolute. There beside him, just under the edge of the pillow, was something silver and shining. Pulling it out, Killian found a chain on which was strung a locket, bearing the etched emblem of an elegant bird.

"Emma Swan," he said to himself with a smile.

She certainly had been a singular woman, seemingly innocent and inexperienced at first, and yet he had meant what he said to her about having the heart of a pirate. Whether or not she was descendant of the old Pirate King was anybody's guess, but certainly she longed to be as mighty. In her eyes, Killian saw the strength and fire he knew he also possessed himself. It had been far too tempting to take her into his bed and yet they had got no further than a kiss when the alcohol overtook her. For all the reputation that Captain Hook had with women, he was no monster. Women came willingly into his bed or not at all. He did not force himself upon anyone, and most certainly not when they had lost consciousness. He and Emma had slept side by side but that was all. It had been more years than he could count since he had laid with a woman and got nothing but sleep out of it. Nobody since Milah had moved him to do such a thing, until now. His love, of course, was gone forever, and now Emma was gone too.

"But she may yet be back," he said to himself, sitting up on the edge of the bed and dangling the locket into the light. "Aye, she might yet."

"Captain!" called a voice from above, one he knew immediately as his first mate.

"Yes, Mr Smee!" he yelled back, getting up from the bed. "What news do you have for me?" he asked as he moved to the stairs and up.

Smee was at the door on deck alone. The other men had clearly gone to their beds and Hook didn't blame them. It only took one to give him any necessary information and that was generally Smee's job anyway.

"Captain, there is much to tell you!" he said excitedly. "Rumpelstiltskin lives, but they say he is no longer the Dark One."

Hook frowned at that news and shook his head.

"Then what form does he take?"

"Not that of the crocodile you met before," Smee assured him. "They say he is no more than the man he once was. Not much more than the coward Milah left behind..."

"Do not speak her name!" said Hook crossly, grabbing Smee by the front of his shirt and almost hauling him complete off his feet. "So, Rumpelstiltskin is powerless?" he asked more calmly then.

"More or less," his first mate said in a strained voice, struggling to keep his toes on deck. "They say he finds strength in a lighter power now, in true love. He has a wife."

That got Hook's attention, his widening at the very idea of a powerless Dark One with a lady love to call his own. Slowly he lowered Smee back onto his feet and then turned away, fingers running along his chin as he thought things over.

"He has a wife. One he loves more than even his powers perhaps," he said to himself, pacing the deck. "Well then, Mr Smee," he continued, turning to his first mate with an evil smile. "I do believe we have a new plan."

* * *

Emma snuck into the house through one of the back doors, hoping nobody paid any mind. She ought to have known better. Even with the lesser number of guards on duty at this time of night, she should have guessed somebody would see her and report her presence. One foot on the bottom step of the secondary staircase and she heard a familiar voice.

"And where do you think you're going, young lady?" asked Prince David sharply.

Emma winced then painted on a smile and turned slowly to face him.

"Hi, Daddy," she said cheerfully, putting on her best angelic little girl looks. "I, er... I fell asleep in the woods. I'm sorry if I had you worried, but it was just one of those things that happens, y'know?"

"No, I don't know," he shook his head, before calling out to his wife who came quickly running from the next room. "Your mother and I have been worried sick, Emma. What were we supposed to think when Baelfire came here saying you two had a fight and he didn't know where you were?"

"I'm sorry!" Emma repeated loudly. "But I'm not married to Bae yet, and maybe I won't ever be. He doesn't have to know where I am every second."

"No, but somebody should," said Snow definitely. "Emma, you can be as grown up as you want, but there are always going to be people who care about you, who worry when you're out until all hours without explanation."

The princess felt sick, both physically and otherwise. She never meant to hurt her parents, Emma would never do that on purpose, but she also wanted to be allowed to do what she wanted once in a while. Despite the coming out ball, her courtship with Bae and their engagement, it was still far too easy to feel like a child in this place sometimes. Baelfire added to that, making her feel like such a baby during their fight today. In contrast, Killian made her feel like an adult, like the woman she longed to be. Emma stuck out her chin and stood tall.

"Why don't you understand that I can take care of myself?" she asked her parents. "I'm not a child anymore."

"Then stop acting like one," her father told her, stepping forward. "Emma, you can't just..."

A frown formed on his face and he stopped talking too suddenly. Emma wasn't sure what he was thinking, until he leaned in closer and inhaled. The look of disgust that followed told her exactly what he was going to say before the words ever emerged.

"You've been drinking alcohol."

"Emma!" gasped Snow, looking shocked. "Please tell me you haven't been in a tavern. And alone?"

"So what if I did?" asked the princess. "What is it going to take for you people to remember that I am a grown woman and I can do whatever I want?!" she yelled before tearing up the stairs to her room before another word could be spoken.

"Yes, because she's acting just like a grown woman," said Charming, sarcasm fully evident as he turned to his wife. "Snow, I don't know what to say to her."

"Tonight it's probably best if we say nothing," she sighed, taking a hold of his hand. "Let her sleep it off. The alcohol, the fight, everything. We'll talk about it in the morning... Later in the morning," she amended, noticing the clock was about to strike four a.m.

David nodded his agreement, but it didn't mean he was happy at all. Emma thought she was such an adult, and sometimes she could be, but at the same time she was constantly proving she was still his little girl. He wanted to punish her for her insolence, and at the same time hold her tight and let her know everything would be okay. Such was a father's dilemma as his little girl became a woman.

 _To Be Continued..._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't know how many people are still reading this fic... if you hate where its going or love where its going... Unless your name is Florencia7 :P Thanks for the reviews I have had so far. I appreciate them :)**

 _ **(For disclaimer, etc. - see chapter 1)**_

Chapter 6

There was a pounding on the castle door. Snow started to stir and realised that was the thumping noise she could hear. Shaking her husband awake, she altered him to the issue.

"Charming! Something's wrong," she told him urgently.

The same thoughts always ran through her head at times like this. Snow couldn't help it. Even though Regina was locked up tight, bound by magicks even stronger than her own, Snow always feared that each emergency would turn out to be the Evil Queen's escape. Her eyes caught sight of the clock as she hopped out of bed and David scrambled from the other side. They needed more sleep rather than less and had been trying to catch up on their rest from two nights ago when Emma had been out late. Yesterday had been a long day, berating their daughter for her behaviour and essentially grounding her for the rest of the week. Emma claimed it was barbaric and ridiculous to ground a woman of seventeen. Snow agreed with her, but pointed out that until Emma could behave like a young woman rather than a foolish child, she would be treated accordingly.

Now it seemed something else was occurring, and it had to be bad given all the noise. Snow could only hope that Emma had not made some kind of escape and got into more trouble. A shared glance with her husband proved he was thinking along the same lines.

The Royals descended the stairs, tying robes around their bodies as they went. The shouting was audible long before they made it all the way down, and Jiminy met them at the half way point.

"Your majesties," he said, flying slightly ahead of them as they continued down the stairs. "Rumpelstiltskin and Baelfire are here. I fear something terrible has happened to Belle."

"Oh, no!" gasped Snow, quickening her pace to the point where she almost took a tumble.

David grasped her hand and so they continued to the foyer where Rumpel was found to be yelling and screaming at everyone, including the two guards holding him back, and Bae who was trying to calm him.

"Stand down, let him be!" ordered Snow as she arrived before her uninvited guests. "Rumpelstiltskin, whatever has happened?" she asked him.

"Belle," he told her in gasping breaths, tear tracks evident on his face. "She is gone. We know not where and I fear she is in danger. I warned her of the vision, though I never thought she was a part of it. Please, if you've seen her..."

"We haven't," said David, shaking his head. "Not since the dinner we all shared some nights ago," he confirmed. "But we will assist in tracking her down, wherever she may be."

"Please, calm down, Papa!" Bae urged his father, reaching for him when he seemed to crumble a little with the relief of promised help. "I'm sure wherever Belle is, she's fine."

"She never leaves the castle without telling me!" he raged at his son. "She knows how I worry for her. One minute she was in the kitchen, the next she was gone!"

"And you've searched the Dark Castle?" asked David, earning himself the evillest look he had seen on Rumpel's face since he ceased to be the Dark One. "Of course you have searched, that would've been your first thought," he said apologetically.

"I think we should all sit down and be calm for a moment," said Snow, watching Rumpel shaking like a leaf before her eyes.

"No!" he shook his head. "I have to find my wife."

"Have good sense, man," said David, grabbing his arm. "Listen to Baelfire and to Snow, you need to be calm. Going out in this state, it'll do no good. Let us help, after all, that must be why you came here."

The wildness in Rumpelstiltskin's eyes faded a little as he met the Prince's gaze. He had come here for help, not knowing where else to turn. There was a limit to his magicks now and he had vowed to Belle he would use them only in a crisis. Now was indeed a moment when spells might be of use, and yet Rumpel dare not take the risk. When his emotions ran wild, his magicks would do the same, and in his human form he had so little control in the first place.

Snow moved to take his arm and encouraged him towards the living room. Bae hung back to talk to David.

"I'm sorry," he apologised. "When we found Belle was gone... I didn't know where else to go for help. You have so many people employed here, enough for a search party..."

"You did the right thing, son," David assured him, a comforting hand on Baelfire's shoulder. "Now, how exactly did this disappearance occur?"

"Like Papa said, Belle was in the kitchen, making breakfast. He went down to find her and she was gone. The back door was open so he went out to see if she was in the garden, but she wasn't," he explained. "Her shawl and the scissors she uses to cut the herbs with were right there on the ground, but she was gone."

"Signs of a struggle?" asked David, but Bae shook his head.

"Nothing I could see," he told him. "We searched the castle and all the grounds, nothing. Then we came straight here for back up, and because quite honestly, I couldn't deal with Papa by myself in this state," he admitted sadly. "I never saw him this way before. Belle is his world, she means everything to him."

"As do you," David assured him.

"I know, but you know what I mean," said Bae awkwardly. "She loved him when nobody else could, and her love never wavered, not for a second. Belle and Papa have the truest love of anyone I ever knew, and she has been so good to me too. If anything happened to her..."

"It won't," said David definitely. "We're going to make sure of that. Wherever she is, whatever might have happened, we'll get her back and she will be fine, I promise."

Immediately he went to find the head of the royal guard, giving instructions on how Belle was to be searched for. Baelfire hung back in the foyer, not ready yet to face his father again and not knowing what else to do for the best. His eyes drifted to the stairs and he looked up there, wondering if Emma slept on through all the disturbance, that was if she was even here at all. He had no idea she was actually much closer than he could ever have imagined.

Crouched on the first landing, listening in to what was happening in the foyer, Emma felt far too much like the little kid she had been shying away from recently. So much for telling everyone she was no longer a child, here she was in her nightwear, huddled behind the bannisters, spying on the grown ups as she had years ago. She felt silly and yet she so wanted to know what was going on and would not face Baelfire or her parents in such a moment.

"The guards are headed out in all possible directions to search for Belle," said her father as he returned to the scene.

Baelfire reached to shake his hand vigourously.

"Thank you," he said genuinely. "Papa will appreciate it too."

Emma held in a gasp by covering her mouth with her hand. Belle was missing, and that couldn't be good. She barely had a chance to process that information before something else had her attention, the mention of her own name.

"Emma is in her room," David told Bae. "After her escapades two nights ago, we decided to keep her in the castle for the time being. I'm afraid to say she was not in the best of states right now."

"Is she hurt?" asked Baelfire worriedly, but David shook his head.

"Not physically, no," he assured him. "I would guess she isn't feeling too well right now, but that is her own doing. She came home drunk, Bae, yelling at her mother and myself. We were forced to ground her. So much for telling us all she is no longer a child," he shook his head. "Though I'm sure the hangover is long since passed, her guilt should be weighing heavily on her mind. But I'm sorry, this is not a conversation I should be having with you, and at a time like this... All our focus must be on finding Belle. My daughter's temper tantrums must wait for another time."

Emma was incensed as she watched her father and fiancé walk into the living room to join Snow and Rumpelstiltskin. How dare they talk about her like some thoughtless brat? Like some child that was too much trouble to be dealt with right now? It made her feel sick. In an instant she was on her feet, pelting back to her room to get dressed. She wasn't staying in a castle where she wasn't wanted, wasn't cared for. There were places she could go, people she could spend time with who would appreciate her. Maybe she had been too quick to regret her actions two nights ago, maybe she should have stayed on that pirate ship until it sailed away into the beyond. Somehow she doubted she would warrant the search party that Belle was getting right now, and certainly the Jolly Roger seemed more inviting than Emma's so-called home. She just wanted to be anywhere but here.

* * *

Hook didn't like the woods. Such a place was not his terrain. He was born to sail the seas and such he would be much happier doing, but revenge was to be sought and gained, and for that he must be here. Rumpelstiltskin would soon realise his lady love was missing but may struggle to know where to find her. Hook was glad to have the little imp suffer, but in time he wished the Dark One to know just exactly who had Belle and why. He prowled amongst the trees now, planning to give a little information to any stranger he stumbled upon. If he could put out the rumour that pirates had Rumpelstiltskin's wife, then Hook had no doubt his old enemy would seek out the Jolly Roger. Only then, with Rumpelstiltskin begging for forgiveness and mercy would Hook go in for the kill. If the wench was to be put to death as Milah had been, the old crocodile must be forced to see it all.

A rustling in the trees caught Hook's attention and he turned sharply to see who was there, hand hovering near the pistol at his belt. He frowned when he noted no animal or armed man headed for him, but a familiar figure with flowing blonde locks and ample charms to entice any hot-blooded male.

"Emma?" he smiled devilishly as she approached.

She was evidently startled, having not expected to find him in the woods at all.

"Captain Jones," she greeted him politely.

"Such formalities, love," he shook his head, reaching for her hand and kissing it. "And after all that we shared."

Emma shuddered then, and not from cold. It wasn't that she didn't like the guy. Of all people she probably liked him best of any. Killian had been kind to her, made her feel like both the free spirit and the adult woman she so wanted to be. He did not look upon her as a child or a nuisance to be dealt with. That meant a lot to Emma right now, and yet she worried about what happened two nights ago, or more accurately, what might have happened.

"The other night..." she shook her head, retracting her hand from his grasp. "Killian, what happened?" she asked him openly. "I mean, I know we were drinking. I remember going to see your ship, I remember things but... but it's hazy."

"Don't worry, darlin'," he said then, still smiling widely. "Your virtue is still intact," he promised, reaching into his pocket.

Emma felt a sigh of relief escape her though she couldn't help but wonder what Killian was about to produce from his coat. Suddenly she gasped at the sight of her own locket dangling from its chain.

Seeing it in his hand made her swallow hard. It was a token from Baelfire, a gift to mark the day of their having been together for six months. He had got her the pretty piece bearing a swan because she had seen it in the shop window and declared it to be beautiful. Bae said she must have the most exquisite gift because she was the most beautiful woman in all the worlds he had ever seen.

"Emma?" said Killian then, clearly confused by her dazed looks. "You alright, love?" he checked.

"Yes... and no," she admitted awkwardly. "Where did you find it?"

"Where else but in my bed, sweet Emma?" he smirked wickedly, snatching the locket back into his hand, his finger tracing a line from Emma's cheek to her chin. "But as I say, your virtue remains unblemished. A pirate I may be, but a gentleman I remain, mostly anyway," he told her with a wink. "Certainly, I'm not in the habit of taking advantage of young maidens who cannot hold their rum."

Somehow the word 'young' made Emma bristle, a reminder of how childish everybody still seemed to think she was. She lifted her chin, defiance flashing in her eyes.

"I'm not so young," she said definitely. "I know my own mind."

"Never doubted it, love," said Killian, finding it hard not to smile at the sight of fire in eyes once again. "There is no question in my mind that you are all woman," he smirked, eyes slowly raking over her body. "There's no telling what could happen between us, love, if only we were given the chance."

The way he looked at her, the feeling it caused, it was intoxicating to Emma. This wasn't love and Emma wasn't so stupid as to think so, but her so-called true love with Baelfire didn't seem to mean much of late. Maybe she had been mistaken to ever think they could be happy together forever. That didn't mean that Killian could either, but for right now he represented everything she wanted. Adventure, excitement, not to mention a source of compliments and belief in her as a woman rather than a child.

"Tell me," she said, her voice softer than she intended. "Tell me what could happen," she urged him.

"Not the sort of thing you can put into words, darlin'," he told her, fingers running through her hair.

His hand slipped to her shoulder, pulled her closer, and then his lips were on her own and Emma fell into the moment. This was how things began two nights ago, before the world grew hazy and then suddenly black. Now there was nothing to stop this kiss from going on and on. She felt Killian's fingers digging into her back, his tongue plundering her mouth. Emma wanted the electricity and fireworks that ought to come with such a kiss, and though she felt the heat of passion, it wasn't real. It wasn't what it ought to be in such a moment. He wasn't Baelfire.

Pulling back fast, Emma put a couple of paces between them whilst she tried to get her breath. Killian looked startled by how fast and easily she got away, gasping in a breath himself. Emma wiped her mouth on the back of her hand as tears came to her eyes. She was such a fool and she knew it now more than ever.

"I'm sorry," she said tearfully. "This was a mistake!"

She bolted then, and though Hook called after her, Emma did not stop running. A part of him wanted to go after her, but quite honestly he didn't dare. He had work to do that mattered that much more than some troublesome wench that didn't rightly know what she wanted. Killian knew she was just a girl, not even worth worrying about. He could complete his vengeance on Rumpelstiltskin and should he wish to celebrate with the company of a woman, there would be plenty at the tavern who might tickle his fancy. He didn't need Emma Swan, not at all, and yet a lurch in his heart proved otherwise to Hook, no matter how much he tried to tell himself he imagined such a thing. She was some kind of special that he couldn't quite put his finger on, and it bothered him a great deal that he thought so.

 _To Be Continued..._


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Belle is missing, Hook is on the loose, Emma has regrets. What happens next? Read on to find out ;)**

 _ **(For disclaimer, etc. - see chapter 1)**_

Chapter 7

"Baelfire!" Robin greeted him happily, pulling him into a manly hug. "We are more than happy to see you, my friend, but you do not look in good spirits yourself. I cannot think the soldiers swarming the forest are of any concern to the bethrothed of Princess Emma," he said as they pulled apart.

Bae tried not to flinch at the mention of his estranged fiance. As much as he wanted to fix things with Emma, and he really did, the situation with Belle was the first priority.

"You don't have to worry about the guards," he assured his friend, as well as the rest of the merry men that hung back amongst the nearby trees. "They're Snow's Royal guard, and they're helping us. Belle is missing."

"Missing?" echoed Marian with a worried expression. "How long has she been gone?"

"Since early this morning," Bae told her and Robin both. "We looked all around the Dark Castle, and then headed over to the Royal Castle for help. Snow and David sent out the Royal Guard to search far and wide, but so far nothing. We don't know if she's been taken, if she's hurt somewhere..."

His voice cracked with emotion and all the words went away. Baelfire barely remembered his real mother, Milah. She had abandoned him as a small boy and so he could feel little emotion about her death. It had taken some time to come to terms with the way she had died at his father's hand, but Bae had long since accepted that when the Dark One did those awful things, it wasn't really his Papa. The monster took over, a monster long since vanquished. Milah had never been there for Bae, not really. Belle hadn't really tried to take the place of Baelfire's biological mother and certainly wasn't old enough by any means to have borne him, but she was a positive and caring influence in his life. To think that anything awful might have befallen her made his blood run cold.

"Truly, my friend, I am sorry to hear of your pain," said Robin, his hand at Bae's shoulder. "But it is not all for your sake that I make this vow, to assist in any way that I or my men can to retrieve Belle from her fate. It is to her I owe the greatest debt. Her love for Rumpelstiltskin was enough to keep him from destroying my own family's happiness many years ago. If her life be in danger now, I must do my best in helping to save it."

"Thanks, Robin," said Baelfire with real feeling. "But I really don't know what you can do, what any of us can do. She could be anywhere, taken by anyone. My father doesn't have control over his magicks right now. He barely has control over anything, he's so lost without Belle."

"That much is true," said Rumpelstiltskin himself as he approached, looking nothing less than awkward on horseback. "I feel Belle's loss keenly, but I have enough strength left to be of use when she needs me most," he said definitely.

"Papa, I thought you were going to stay at the Royal Castle?"

"Queen Snow was a very gracious host, but she does so love to molly-coddle," Rumpel groused. "I am calm now, Bae. I have a hold of my good sense, and I will not sit idly by whilst my Belle suffers some cruel fate. I cannot," he said firmly.

He did look better. Clearly knowing help was at hand had focused his mind. Rumpel could now believe in his heart that Belle would be found and saved from whomsoever may have dared to take her away. Certainly none of them could accept she left of her own accord. Too much love existed in her marriage, her family, her circle of friends, for Belle to simply up and leave on a whim.

"I, er... Perhaps there is news I should share," said a voice in the background.

"Little John?" said Robin, turning to his friend with a frown. "You know something of the lady's disappearance?"

"No, not directly," said John as he approached. "But there has been talk, rumours that pirates were seen at the tavern the last two nights," he explained.

Baelfire's eyes widened at the implication and he looked up at his father with alarm. Rumpelstiltskin's gaze hardened like steel, lip curling in disgust.

"Pirates," he sneered.

In a second, he kicked the horse into a gallop and was gone from the scene in a cloud of dust and leaves.

* * *

Emma arrived back at the castle, hair in disarray and tear tracks on her face. She was such a fool, thinking she was all grown up and clever when she headed out to meet up with a man, a pirate who could care for her. Killian wasn't in love with her, and certainly Emma could never love him. Her heart belonged to Baelfire and though he had hurt her with cruel words, she knew she had hurt him too. Maybe she did want different things out of life, but if they believed in the true love that existed between them, they ought to be able to work things out.

Certainly allowing a stranger to kiss her, to treat her like his own when she never could be, that wasn't helping. Emma couldn't believe she had been so stupid. Over and over she seemed to be proving to her parents, to Bae, and even to herself that she really was the foolish child she wished she could leave behind.

"Princess Emma!" Jiminy greeted her at the door. "Wherever have you been? Do you know of Belle's fate?"

"I heard she was missing," the princess nodded, wiping her face with the backs of her hands. "They haven't found her yet?"

"No indeed," he told her. "Your parents are very worried for her safety, and for yours since they realised you were gone."

"Yes, we were worried," said David as he appeared on the stairs the moment Emma reached the foyer. "We were also very disappointed in you, Emma."

She wasn't going to argue this time, instead having the good grace to look ashamed of herself. So caught up in her own confusion and misery, Emma had bolted from her home without a moment's pause, never considering that people would worry for her safety. With Belle missing, taken by goodness only knows who, of course the family would worry twice as much about Emma. She was such an idiot.

"I'm so sorry, Daddy," she said, crying openly as she rushed toward him.

David evaded the hug and held her at arm's length, his hands at her shoulders.

"You're always sorry," he said stiffly. "At least you say that you are, but do you mean it, Emma? Lately it's as if you don't have the brain you were born with, and certainly none of the thoughtfulness or humility our used to possess," he told her, trying to meet her eyes but she looked away every time. "Emma, what has gotten into you lately? It's as if the moment we allowed you into adult society you decided to be the most indignant child that you could!"

"That's not fair!" Emma countered.

"I'm afraid you will learn that life isn't always fair, Emma," her father told her sternly. "Of course, I understand that the transition into adulthood isn't easy, but you were never selfish before. What else can I call your behaviour lately?" he asked her in earnest. "Honestly, you fight with Baelfire, you upset your mother and I, and then when everyone is up in arms, trying to find a dear friend who has gone missing, you run off into the woods without a word to anyone."

"I said I was sorry, and I meant it," she cried. "I just... I understand I've been stupid, more stupid than you know," she sobbed and hiccoughed.

David didn't mean to give into her tears but it was hard not to. So far from the indignant girl who had yelled at him and Snow two nights ago about not understanding her at all. Now, Emma was broken and so very sad. She hated the brat she had become in the past few days and David truly believed she regretted it now. What had caused such a change, he couldn't imagine, but he was grateful for it. The last thing any of them needed right now was more drama.

"Come on," said David, pulling his daughter into his arms and holding on tight. "I know you're upset, but we'll talk it all out later. I'm sure things between you and Baelfire are fixable, but right now, he needs our help in other ways."

"Where? Where is he?" asked Emma, swallowing hard as she fought further tears. "Dad, please. Tell me where he is. I want to go to him, I want to help."

"I don't know where he is exactly," her father shook his head. "He was headed out to Robin's camp to see if the merry men knew anything about Belle's disappearance. They hear things in the forest that we wouldn't know."

"Then that's where I'm going," said Emma, firmly nodding her head. "After all I've done... I just need to help him."

She moved past her father to head up the stairs then stopped and turned back.

"Where's Mom?" she checked, finding it strange that she wasn't around in this moment of high crisis.

"Snow was... She wasn't feeling well," he said worriedly. "Now, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. I've called the doctor just in case, but she doesn't want any fuss," he told his daughter, since she looked set for a panic attack. "Most likely she has only gotten herself over-tired. What I do know is that she will feel easier when we find Belle. That is the priority right now."

Emma nodded in understanding, hoping that there was nothing seriously wrong with her mother. If it was stress-related, and that wouldn't be at all surprising, much of it would be her own doing. Still, a doctor had been called and her father was here for her mom. Emma had a loyalty to Bae that she needed to prove, now more than ever. With renewed determination, she continued up the stairs to her room to get ready for battle, or whatever else might come her way. Baelfire needed her and she would not let him down again.

* * *

Hook was wearing the widest of grins when Rumpelstiltskin's horse came galloping into view. Here was the moment he had been waiting for, the very height of his revenge. All that had gone before paled into insignificance now this time had come.

"Your knight in shining scales has come for you, my lady!" he called over his shoulder to Belle.

Whatever she might've wanted to say in reply was muffled entirely by the gag at her mouth. She was lashed to the main mast with ropes so tight her wrists almost bled, but Hook had already warned her that worse was to come. She was to die today, to avenge the death of another, of Rumpel's former wife who had also been the lover of Captain Killian Jones.

Belle had tried so hard to be brave, and certainly she would have fought off her attackers if given the chance. Some kind of magic or similar had been used in her capture, a cloth at her mouth so suddenly she hadn't a chance to react, and the world was black before she could hardly process the fact she was in danger. When she came to, Belle was bound and gagged and had been from that moment to this. Hook allowed her to drink and to speak with him only briefly before growing tired of her company. Belle might have known spitting in his face and calling him a monster would win her no favours with the pirate, but she was incensed at his disgusting behaviour, trying to gain revenge on the Dark One when he no longer existed anymore. Only Rumpelstiltskin, the good man, remained, and here he was now, defenceless and alone against Hook. The crew were gone and that was a mercy but that wouldn't make a difference, Belle was sure that somebody was going to meet their fate and she feared for her husband's life even more so than her own, though she could say not a word.

"You disgusting, murderous snake!" Rumpel yelled, leaping down from the horse and paying no mind to the pain that shot through his ankle when he met the ground too hard.

He charged towards the gang plank, making it to the ship's deck in all of a half dozen strides. Immediately, he found himself at pistol's end. Hook smiled an evil smile.

"Not so fast, crocodile," he said coldly. "Though you seem to have lost your scales since our last encounter, and fallen in love at last, I see," he smiled wickedly.

"Let her go!" said Rumpel crossly, eyes flitting to the barrel of the gun and back up to Hook's face. "You want me dead, fine! Blow a hole clean through me, only let Belle go! She has done nothing to you!"

"And what was Milah's great crime?!" Hook yelled back at him. "To fall in love with a man worthy of her heart when her worthless, useless husband proved himself to be nothing more than a cowardly guttersnipe?"

"You know nothing of my life, of my marriage!" growled Rumpel. "You know nothing of love!"

Rumpelstiltskin made to charge forward but Hook's gun pressed hard into his chest. Hook cocked back the hammer but didn't fire. Instead, he brought back the arm that bore the hook and swiftly hit his enemy in the face, making him stumble. Before Rumpel could regain his footing, Hook moved back towards the Belle, putting the readied pistol to her temple. She whispered a cry of panic but could do or say nothing more in her current state.

"I take no pleasure in the lady's sadness," said Hook, though he grinned all the same. "I did consider keeping her alive, making use of her aboard my ship," he said, running his tongue over his teeth as Rumpel's face paled and contorted at the suggestion. "But in the end, this is what you deserve, Rumpelstiltskin. To stand by and watch as the love of your life meets her fate."

"Killian!"

The voice in the distance caught Hook by surprise, especially using his given name, but he didn't flinch. His gun remained trained on Belle's head and thankfully did not fire as a young man came rushing aboard the Jolly Roger.

For a moment, Hook wondered if he hadn't been a fool to decide to face Rumpelstiltskin alone, sending his crew off to town for some relaxation. His revenge was a solo act, no assistance required. Now it was two against one and Hook began to worry, until he realised who the newcomer must be.

"Baelfire?" he gasped at the sight of the boy now grown into a man.

"Don't do this!" he urged him, not stopping his advance even when Rumpel tried to keep him out of the line of fire.

"She's not your mother, Bae!" said Killian loudly. "Milah was your mother, and he took her from you. From both of us!" he said, pointing his hook at Rumpel.

"No," Bae countered. "You took my mother from me," he told Killian definitely. "The Dark One may have killed her, but you took her away. Now the Dark One doesn't exist anymore, he's long gone. My father has repented for his sins, he has built a new life, and we're all finally happy," said Baelfire, hoping that there was some good still in the pirate to appeal to. "I thought you would work past your need for vengeance. I stupidly thought our friendship in Neverland would change things, but no. You destroyed my family once before, Killian. I'm not going to let you do it again," he said firmly, pulling the sword from his belt and pointing it at the pirate.

It was quite the pivotal moment and everyone present felt the change in the air. Hook wanted revenge upon Rumpelstiltskin and he would take Belle's life to do it. Now the balance had shifted. Baelfire was someone he had cared for, perhaps even loved, like a son that he could raise and treasure. With the differences that travelling across worlds made to their physical appearance, Hook and Bae appeared to be of similar age now, but regardless of that, they had been friends. They had cared for each other, and taking a second mother figure from the boy was not something Hook felt so good about doing.

Looking to Belle, he saw the fear still ever present in her eyes. She was so afraid, complete terrified. Killing her might break Rumpelstiltskin, but it would also break Bae. Hook wasn't sure it would really make him happy anymore. Lowering the gun, he took a single step away from Belle.

Immediately, Bae rushed Hook, knocking him to the ground and yelling for Rumpelstiltskin to untie Belle. Hook pretested the attack that had thrown his gun to the deck, but Baelfire wasn't listening. His eyes had fixed on something else that had dropped from Hook's pocket when he fell. Reaching down to pick it up, Bae's eyes grew wider still, and in a moment his sword was pressed to Hook's throat.

"Where did you get this?" he asked, waving the locket in his free hand. "This belongs to my fiancé! What did you do to Emma?!"

 _To Be Continued..._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Drama, drama, drama...**

 _ **(For disclaimer, etc. - see chapter 1)**_

Chapter 8

Hook winced as the blade of Baelfire's sword pressed into his throat. It was not yet enough pressure to draw blood, but the slightest extra force would do it, he knew. His mind was spinning with the realisation that Baelfire was the fiancé Emma had spoken of, the one she had fought with and almost given up hope of a happy ending with. Milah's son and a young woman Hook had almost taken to his bed, engaged to be married. His stomach lurched at the twisted nature of the situation and he swallowed hard, making the pressure of Bae's blade on his jugular all the worse.

"Bae, I... I didn't know," he said hoarsely. "I had no idea she was yours."

A mess of emotions played across Baelfire's face. He was hearing nothing of what his father said behind him or of Belle's sobs as they held each other somewhere in the background and urged him away from the ship. Bae no longer saw Hook on the deck before him or felt the sword in his hand. In his mind's eyes he saw Emma and Killian, locked in some kind of clinch. He felt very, very sick.

"You took my mother from me," he ground out a moment later, glaring down at the pirate he held in mercy. "You threatened my step-mother, and now... and now I find out you seduced my fiancé too? My true love?!" he boomed, the blade pressing down harder, drawing a trickle of blood from Hook's throat. "Tell me why I shouldn't end you, right here and now?"

"Because nothing happened!" said Hook, trying to shout but succeeding only in a strangled cry. "I swear, Bae. We talked, I shared my rum with her. She doesn't hold her drink well and she fell asleep aboard this very ship, but I swear, nothing happened!"

To take the word of a pirate would be foolish at best, Bae knew, and yet he so wanted to believe. To think of Emma in Hook's arms was too much too bear. Bae wasn't sure he could live with the image that played behind his eyes right now. He needed to believe it wasn't true for the sake of his sanity. He needed to think that Emma, his Emma, would never do such a disgusting thing as to lie with a pirate, especially when she was engaged to marry him. Of course, their relationship was rocky at best right now. No doubt Emma had met Hook after her fight with Bae and took comfort in his compliments and the rum he offered her. What happened next, Baelfire hardly dare wonder.

"If you touched her..!" he warned Hook, ready to spill that much more of his blood.

"He didn't!"

Another voice cut through the white noise Rumpel and Belle made with their worried cries. Baelfire took his eyes off Hook to turn and see Emma approaching the gangplank. She was dressed in her leather and furs with a sword at her side. She was battle-ready with her hair tied back and a determination in her eyes. She was here for a fight, and Baelfire had a feeling she meant for that fight to be at his side rather than against him. He hoped that were true, though right now he wasn't sure what to think.

"Emma, you shouldn't be here," said Belle shakily. "None of us should be here," she cried desperately from Rumple's arms.

"Actually this is exactly where I'm supposed to be," said Emma, eyes still fixed on her true love's own gaze. "Bae, you don't want to kill him," she said of Hook, who squirmed at sword's end still.

"Don't I?" he asked, lifting his chin.

Emma shook her head.

"If you do then you're not the man I fell in love with or the one I agreed to marry," she told him. "And maybe it's too late, maybe I can never be the woman you want now, but murdering Killian won't help anything."

"Listen to her, mate," said the pirate in distress.

Bae turned on him, showing no mercy yet. "You shut up!" he warned, before looking back at Emma. "Do you know what he's done? This is the pirate that seduced my mother, that took her from me when I was a little boy. Then in Neverland, he befriended me, tried to tell me we could live happily ever after as the best of friends, when all the time he was trying to find a way to kill my father!"

His voice rose with every word until he was yelling so much that Belle and Rumpel flinched away from the sound. For all that Hook had damaged their family, they feared Bae's killing him as much as Emma did.

"Listen, son," said Rumpelstiltskin, making placating gestures with his free hand, the other arm still firmly around Belle. "I know what you're feeling. Nothing would make me happier than to know this fiend can no longer harm our family, but killing him will not just be the end of one man's life, but two."

"He's right, Bae," said Belle, clearing her throat as best she could. "You saw what darkness did to your father. It doesn't take a curse to destroy a man, he can do that for himself with the choices he makes. Please, don't do this. Don't let him ruin anymore lives, I know you don't want that."

Bae looked to Emma then, though it was painful to do so. To think how close she might have gotten to this pirate who had done so much harm already. Not that she could have known. His name had never been spoken, no suggestion made that this was the very same man who had torn apart too many lives, long before her birth. Emma had gone looking for adventure and now she had found it. Somehow, she still didn't seem happy.

"Bae," said Hook painfully. "Please, son..."

"I am not your son!" he reminded him angrily, leaning down over his victim's prone form with his sword poised to kill. "But I'm not a murderer either," he confirmed, suddenly moving the weapon away, much to Hook's relief.

It was to the relief of all, in fact. Nobody amongst Bae's family wanted to see him come to this, to know he must live forever with the weight of another man's death on his conscience. Hook deserved all he got, but not at Baelfire's hand. That would only make this worse rather than better.

The moment Baelfire stepped away from Hook, Emma rushed to her fiancé and grabbed his arm. It took him a moment to realise and immediately he shook her off, crossing the deck to his father and Belle. They assured him they were fine, hugging him close in relief that he had not done worse damage, and that none had befallen any of them.

Hook rose to his feet, wiping blood from his neck and wincing. His eyes drifted to the pistol lying on the deck and Emma saw his intention, diving for the gun herself. She held it up in her hand, aimed squarely at Hook, watching his eyes widen with shock.

"Your turn now, is it, love?" he asked. "You won't have your boyfriend finish me, but you expect me to believe you'll do it?"

"I don't want to kill you," she shook her head. "I just want what's mine. My locket," she demanded, free hand out-stretched.

"He doesn't have it," said Bae from behind her, making her turn to look.

Hook seized the moment, reaching to grab the gun from Emma. She drew her sword quickly and turned back to face him, blade to his throat much as Baelfire's had been before. She was as close to Killian now as she had been hours earlier in the woods when she allowed him to kiss her. Now she felt sick just thinking of that moment.

"I meant what I said," she ground out, face close to his own. "Nobody here wants your death on their conscience, but if you don't go now, we might change our mind."

The fire that flashed in her eyes was familiar to Hook and he smirked at the sight of it. To think he had found that part of Emma to be one of her most attractive features. Even at sword's end, he couldn't help but feel a little want for her.

"You'll make him a proper wife, love," he told her, eyes flicking to Baelfire and back. "No lesser woman would be enough for a man like our Bae."

The second Emma's gaze shifted in that same direction, Hook made a run for it. Perhaps not the manliest thing to do in the circumstances, but it was now four against one and he was already injured. Self-preservation made him dodge around his enemies and off the ship, knowing he could return with his men in tow to reclaim what was his, if necessary. In the meantime, best to keep his life for as long as he could.

"Let him go," said Rumpel, pulling Baelfire back when he made to chase the pirate down. "Son, please. Let him go. I don't think he'll be bothering us again."

"If he does, at least we shall be prepared next time," said Belle, watching Hook's retreating form disappear from sight. "It's a coward who attacks a woman from behind," she grumbled.

"I am glad you did not fight back, sweet Belle," her husband told her, puling her close again. "They may have done much worse."

It was so good to hold each other in this moment and know they were safe, though stood aboard the empty pirate ship, they did not feel so entirely at ease. It was Rumpel that suggested they be gone long before Hook returned, for he may yet bring back his crew and make a real fight of it.

"You go," said Bae, looking over his shoulder at Emma.

Rumpelstiltskin took no pleasure in leaving his son behind, especially aboard this ship, but he knew there was no choice in the matter. The young people needed to talk, to find a way through their problems, if they possibly could. Besides, Belle needed to be taken home. Brave as she could be, this whole experience had been very traumatic. It was hard to tell if she or Rumpel were shaking more.

Baelfire watched Emma put her sword back at her belt, then turned to see his father and Belle help each other onto the horse he had borrowed from David. They headed for home with their arms wrapped around each other, the picture of true love even after all they had been through. Bae's hand came up to his face, rubbing at tired eyes. He had a headache and a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach that wouldn't shift, even though the greater part of the danger was over.

"Bae," said Emma behind him, her hand reaching out to his shoulder.

He couldn't help the fact he flinched away. It was all too much right now. They needed to talk, about a lot of things, but here was not the place, and certainly he couldn't stand to have her touch him yet.

"Come on," he said, inclining his head towards the gangplank and leading the way off the ship.

Emma dutifully followed, feeling forlorn. It was a blessing that Bae was urging her to go with him. He had every right to walk away from her right now, to never want to see her again after the way she behaved. She could only hope that when all was said and done he would be able to forgive her. One thing was for sure, Emma certainly felt she had lost much of her taste for adventure. That at least, Bae was bound to approve of.

 _To Be Continued..._


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Big Emma & Baelfire talk, right here, right now!**

 _ **(For disclaimer, etc. - see chapter 1)**_

Chapter 9

Emma didn't want to speak for a long time. She didn't know where to start beyond the fact that she was sorry. All she really wanted was to be in Bae's arms, the two of them finding comfort and happiness in each other's embrace as they had so many times before. Today was different. In this moment, a hug wasn't going to fix everything, or anything at all. They had to talk, her and Baelfire, but he didn't seem ready for that either, not yet. It was driving Emma crazy just walking along the path by the water's edge. They had to be a mile from where the Jolly Roger was docked, well out of harm's way should Hook return with his crew in tow ready for a fight. Still, Bae walked on and on, and Emma followed.

"Are we going to walk forever?" she asked, annoyed by what she saw as his sulking.

She understood if he was angry with her, upset about her behaviour, but the trudging ahead, not even glancing back to see if she was still there, it was getting to Emma now. Baelfire didn't take kindly to her tone, but at least he stopped walking and actually looked at her.

"If I stop walking then we have to talk," he said as he rounded on her. "And I don't know where to start, Emma."

"Then let me start," she urged him. "Bae, I'm sorry. Okay? I'm sorry for Killian and for the fight we had before and... and just everything that's happened the last few days."

He heard her words and he wanted to believe her, but it was clear that Baefire was struggling. Maybe her apology wasn't enough, words couldn't be after all that had happened. What Emma hadn't quite been ready for was the laughter that escaped his lips. That hurt.

"You think that makes it okay?" he asked, running a hand over his face. "Seriously, Emma, after the last few days, you think you can just stand there and say you're sorry and everything is fine?"

"No," she shook her head. "No, I don't think it's that simple, but if you give me the chance to explain-"

"What happened with you and Killian Jones?" he cut in with the one question playing most heavily on his mind.

The way Emma's eyes went to the ground beneath her feet brought no comfort for Baelfire. Hook himself had declared the interlude to be innocent enough. He plied Emma with rum and took her to his ship, but if the pirate was to be believed, nothing really happened, nothing that sullied Emma's character in too great a way. Bae wasn't sure how he would handle it if that proved untrue.

"I met him at the tavern," said Emma at length. "After our fight."

"And?" prompted Bae, urging her on.

"And he... he was nice to me," she shrugged helplessly. "He was charming and he complimented me. Told me things I wanted to hear, okay? That I was beautiful, that I had the heart of a pirate, an adventurer."

"Because God knows that matters to you way more than anything or anybody else," said Bae, laughing humourlessly, painfully at the scene he now saw playing out in his mind. "I mean, what better news for a girl who wants to play at being a hero of the world than a pirate telling her she has what it takes to sail the realms?" he said, waving his arms in wild gestures of frustration. "You know what he really wanted from you, Emma?"

"Yes!" she yelled back at him. "Yes, I knew exactly what he wanted from me, and you know something else? Right in that moment, I liked it!"

Baelfire turned away, unable to look at her right now. Bad enough that Hook might have taken advantage of Emma, got her drunk, played on her weaknesses. Hearing her say that she almost wanted to be seduced by that asshole, it was too much to take. This was the woman he loved, and she was telling him this. It almost broke his heart in two.

"You know what really hurts?" he asked, back still to Emma even as he spoke to her. "It's my fault."

"No," Emma protested, rushing forward to grab at his arm, glad when he didn't shake her off this time. "Bae, how is it your fault?"

"I drove you into his arms," he admitted, turning his head to look down at her. "Didn't I?"

"No. Yes. I don't know," she said frustratedly, knowing every answer she gave was true and false at the same time. "You made me so mad, so angry and upset," she explained. "You acted like you were so much smarter than me, and you used your age and experience of the world against me. That wasn't fair."

"I'm sorry," he apologised for that at least and Emma sighed.

"I know," she admitted. "I know you didn't say what you did to hurt me, but that doesn't mean it didn't," she tried to explain. "Bae, I love you more than anything, you know that, but I was hurting and Killian was nice to me..."

Her voice trailed away and she could no longer hold his gaze. The breath caught in Bae's throat and he hardly dare ask the next question that came to mind, but knew he must. It took two deep breaths before the words made it out.

"What happened with you and him?"

"Nothing," she said, shaking her head, but the moment she looked up and met his eyes again she knew she had to say more. "He kissed me," she admitted then, a crack in her voice that she couldn't seem to shake. "We were on the ship and... and I think I passed out right after. When I woke up, he was there, but I swear, Bae, all we did was sleep. Nothing... nothing really happened," she said in such a way that her meaning was clear.

That was a relief, for more reasons than Baelfire could ever properly count. At the same time, he hated knowing that another man's lips had been on Emma's own, that Killian Jones had been that close to her.

"He kissed you?" he checked.

Emma nodded solemnly. "And then... I, er... I came to find him today. I heard you and my dad talking about my bratty behaviour so I ran from the castle and found Killian in the woods."

"In the woods?" Baelfire frowned at that. "He had Belle on the ship when we got there."

"I don't know when he went back to the Jolly Roger," said Emma honestly, gripping onto Bae's arm and hand still. "I was only with him five minutes, maybe ten. He showed me he had my locket, and... I don't even really remember what was said. Bae, I didn't mean for it to happen and the second I realised how wrong it was I ran-"

"What happened?" he interrupted, knowing that was what he needed to hear, no matter how much it hurt.

Emma swallowed hard. "I kissed him, or we kissed each other. I can't tell you how it happened, because I barely remember."

Bae pulled his arm from her grip and took a few steps away.

"I knew it was wrong, Bae!" she called after him, tears escaping from her eyes now and cascading down her cheeks. "Please, believe me, I felt sick to my stomach when I realised how wrong it all felt. I didn't love him, I didn't even want him. I wanted you, and you'd gotten so mad at me, calling me a kid... I just needed someone who understood!"

"Damnit, Emma! I tried to understand!" he yelled as he turned to face her again. "I tried to explain how I felt too, but you didn't even listen. You just went on and on about adventures and danger, like it was some great way to spend a life," he shook his head, voice dropping in volume and expression growing less angry, more sad and disappointed. "Now you see what you've been missing. Pain and torment. Tears and terror. This is what you want our lives to be?"

"Of course not," said Emma definitely, shaking her head. "This isn't what I wanted at all. Didn't you hear me say that? You are what I want. Only you," she insisted. "I love you, Baelfire."

"And I love you," he replied in kind without a moment's pause. "But is that enough? I want to think it is. I want to think that you're ready for the same commitment I am-"

"I am," she told him firmly. "Now more than ever, I am," as she advanced on him. "You're so mad at me for what happened with Killian and I do understand, of course, I do, but be glad that it happened. I know that's a weird thing to ask, but... but getting close to him, it made me realise how wrong I'd been," she explained. "I'd never been in love before you, Bae. I wasn't sure I knew what love really was until I let another guy close to me. To have him turn out to be so awful, somebody who hurt you and your family... It makes me want to throw up to think I ever let him touch me at all, but I can't change that now," she said desperately. "Please, just believe that I'm sorry it happened, and that the only man I want to be close to, for the rest of my life, is you."

It wasn't that he didn't want to believe her. The truth was that Bae could see from the look in her eyes and the strain in her voice that she meant every word. Emma had been foolish, childish even, but she wasn't a liar. She had been desperate, hurting and lost when she stumbled across Killian. He had taken advantage of her, maybe not in the worst ways a nefarious man could find to use a woman, but still. Plying her with alcohol, playing on her emotions, her sadness, seeing how far he could push. Emma had let it happen, but it was clear enough how much she regretted it. If she and Bae could have figured out their problems without resolving to petty arguments and storming away from each other like kids, no pirate would ever have gotten the chance to change his arm with Emma. Baelfire had to take some blame here too.

"I'm sorry," he said eventually, heaving out a long sigh. "Emma, I... I never should've called you a kid. It's true you're a lot younger than me, in more ways than one, but... but you didn't deserve that."

"Yes, I did," she nodded her head, wiping the back of her hand across her damp face. "You were right. My parents too. I always had this dream about being some kind of hero, going out sword in hand, slaying dragons, bringing unscrupulous villains to justice," she smiled sadly. "The truth is, I just wanted to be somebody... Somebody that meant something in a world full of people who had already proven themselves. My mom and dad, Rumpelstiltskin and Belle, Robin and Marian, even you," she listed off. "You've all done so much. I guess I just felt... left out? Unworthy?" she tried. "And it's stupid, I know."

"It's not stupid," said Baelfire, feeling bad for her, wishing she had been this honest from the start. "Emma, don't ever, ever think you're not worthy," he urged her, moving in closer and raising her chin on his finger until her eyes met his again. "You don't have to slay any dragons to prove to me that you're special," he promised, lips quirking into a smile at the odd imagery. "I love you because you're you. Because you're strong and beautiful, inside and out. Because somehow after everything you can still find it in your heart to love a freak like me."

"You're not a freak," she rolled her eyes at the ridiculous phrasing. "Baelfire, you mean so much to me," she promised, a hand going to his cheek. "I don't think even I knew how much until today when you were standing over Killian... I was terrified of losing you to that darkness."

Bae's eyes shifted to the ground. He wasn't proud of himself for what he almost did to Hook. He very nearly gave into that same darkness that he so hated to see in his father years before. If not for a combination of those that loved him, he might have let it happen too.

"You weren't exactly afraid of showing the guy who was boss yourself," he said then, his smile returning as he recalled Emma's own attack on Hook.

"And I was terrified the entire time!" she exclaimed with a kind of delirious laugh. "I can stand up and fight if I have to, Bae, at least I proved that to myself, and to you, but honestly? I'd be happy to never have to do that ever again," she promised, moving further into his embrace. "All I want right now is for you to say you still want to marry me, so we can have that long, happy, quiet life together that you talked about before."

Tears sparkled in her eyes once again and it pained Bae to see them. He so hated to see her upset. After all they had been through, it seemed stupid to keep on fighting. They wanted to be together, to get their happily ever after. It would be foolish to deny themselves for the sake of petty fights and a couple of misguided kisses.

"Here," he said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a gold chain that Emma recognised immediately. "I guess we could make it official."

"I thought the ring was what made the engagement official?" she said, showing him her left hand that still bore the engagement band.

"Maybe it does," he shrugged. "But this locket was the first real gift I bought for you, when I realised how much I truly loved you."

"I really want to have it back," she confessed, eagerly turning around so he could put it around her neck where it belonged.

His hands came to rest on her shoulders when the clasp was fastened, and Emma leaned back into his embrace, her eyes closing at the contact. Bae pulled her close and kissed her cheek.

"I love you, Emma," he promised.

"I love you too, Bae," she replied in kind, turning in his embrace and putting her own arms up around his neck to keep him close. "You do forgive me, right?"

"There's nothing really to forgive, is there?" he shrugged.

She shook her head, not even sure herself anymore. Here they were in each other's arms, right back where they belonged. It was almost as if the last three days never happened. Emma almost wished they hadn't, and yet at the same time she had to be glad they had. As she had told Bae before, if not for all that had happened with them and Killian and Belle, perhaps they would never have come to this understanding. Perhaps it was all fate's plan to get them to this point.

When Bae's hand came up to the side of her face, fingers moving to push loose strands of hair back over Emma's ear, she couldn't help but smile, a familiar shiver running through her whole body as she anticipated what came next. When they both moved in to kiss each other, the word suddenly felt just how it should. This was what true love's kiss was really like, and it was so much better because it truly meant something. Baelfire had been the first man Emma properly kissed, and more than that, she vowed in this moment, he would be the last.

 _To Be Continued..._


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: And so here we are at the happy ending. Almost a year since I began this trilogy, we've reached the close of it all, the point I was trying to get to from the get-go. I hope you like it :)**

 _ **(For disclaimer, etc. - see chapter 1)**_

Chapter 10

It was true love. Anyone who knew Emma and Baelfire, or even just saw them together for a moment, could tell that what they had was very real and very special. Today was the day when they proved the love they shared to the world, when they became man and wife at last.

Belle was smiling widely as she assisted the bride with her wedding dress. On her hands and knees on the carpet, she smoothed out every crinkle in the material that swished around Emma's feet. When at last she stood and looked at her, her grin only grew.

"You are beautiful, Emma," she told her without pause. "Every day that is true, but today... You will take Bae's breath away, I'm certain of that."

Emma almost blushed as she turned towards the mirror and took a good look at herself. This was the most amazing day, the one on which she married the man she loved. Somehow it seemed like forever in coming, and in other ways it felt like the days and months had flown by. Certainly, Emma could not imagine her life without Baelfire in it, and from this day onwards, she would not have to.

"Til death do us part," she said softly to herself, a smile playing at her lips.

"And may we hope it is a very long time before that happens!" said Belle definitely.

"Here, here!" agreed Snow from her comfortable chair.

She would so love to be more help in getting Emma ready for her big day, but more than eight months pregnant, she really needed to stay off her feet as much as possible, doctor's orders. Emma wanted her mother and her father both to walk her down the aisle, and so Snow was to take it easy until the moment she was most needed.

"I wish I looked as beautiful as you did on your wedding day," said Emma as she turned to look upon her mother. "But I don't think anybody ever could."

"That painting you've seen is exaggerated," said Snow definitely.

"I highly doubt that," Belle countered. "I know I wasn't present on the day, but Rumpel knew you before you were wed and he has told me you were just as beautiful as everyone says. You still are," she said with a smile and Snow grinned back at her.

"Well, certainly you were named for beauty with good reason," she returned the compliment. "I don't think any of us can exactly complain about the looks we inherited."

"Aren't we just the mutual appreciation society," said Emma, rolling her eyes.

This was nice though, a little alone time with her mother and soon to be step-mother-in-law. Emma had a whole lifetime to spend with Baelfire, and she couldn't be happier about it, but she would miss being always at home with her parents, and the castle staff who she counted as extended family after so many years.

Life was about to change so much, and yet, Emma couldn't be sorry about it. All the time she wasted worrying that she would never have the adventures her parents and her fiancé had known. She got a little taste of that when a certain pirate came sailing into her world six months ago now. Emma knew for sure she no longer wanted to dive into battles and heroic feats. She was prepared for that time if it came, but her adventures were going to be different. Building a life with her true love in their own home. Learning to be one of a pair, a wife and maybe a mother some day soon. Emma was so looking forward to what her life was bringing to her, it was one big adventure, and she couldn't believe how easily she had cast it aside as if it were nothing before.

"I'm almost jealous," said Belle with a tear in her eye. "I never got a real wedding like this. Still, as wonderful as this day will be with everybody present to share your joy, that's not what really matters," she told Emma, taking a hold of both her hands. "We are all here for you, Emma, and we all love you, but I have a feeling you and Bae will only have eyes for each other in that hall. What you two are doing, the vows you'll share, that's the important part."

"Agreed," said Snow, levering herself out of the chair at last and waddling over to her daughter and friend. "There had to be a thousand guests present when I wed your father," she told Emma with a smile. "I swear I heard nothing but the priest and Charming's vows. I saw nothing but his eyes and his smile. I knew he loved me so much, and that I could never love another man as much as I loved him. I never have and I never will."

Emma was pleased enough to hear such beautiful sentiments from both women, but wished she wasn't so emotional about it. Her eyes filled with tears and her hands shot up to catch the droplets.

"No, no, no!" she complained. "I can't cry now. My makeup is perfect, it cannot be ruined!"

A knocking on the door had Emma quickly turning her back and Snow rushing to help her. It was Belle who went to see who was requesting entry to the bridal chamber and she smiled when she found Prince David there.

"You'll need to give us just a moment" she told him. "I'm afraid your wife and I were reminiscing about our own true love tales and the bride has got a little emotional."

"That is understandable." David smiled. "I cannot think of a happier day than the one on which I married my Snow, except perhaps for the birth of Emma herself."

"We've all been very lucky," said Belle with a smile. "I can only wish as much happiness for Emma and Bae in the future as they have today."

"We all wish that," agreed David, as Emma finally appeared at the door, her mother right behind her. "Emma, you look sensational."

"Thank you, Daddy," she said shakily. "I feel a little nervous, but I know I want to do this. I love Baelfire more than anything."

"I know," her father nodded once as he took her hand and helped her down the step into the hall way. "If your mother and I didn't believe that, we would be much more concerned about giving you away to him."

* * *

Emma walked down the aisle amongst a hundred or more smiling faces that she never saw, to beautiful music that she never heard. She was vaguely aware of her parents holding onto her arms as they led her down the aisle, but quite honestly, she only had eyes for Baelfire.

He was so handsome in his fancy clothes, but more than that, his smile lit up Emma's world and warmed her heart. This was it, her wedding day, the beginning of her marriage to her true love. Nothing else mattered.

Facing each other at last, Emma and Baelfire joined hands and tried to concentrate on what the priest was saying. He had them recite the necessary words and they exchanged rings in the traditional manner. Then they had their chance to speak for themselves, the vows they had spent hours writing and rewriting, refining their speeches into all the most important words to be spoken on this special day. Taking a deep breath, Emma went first, gazing up into Bae's beautiful brown eyes.

"When I first met you, I... I wasn't ready to fall in love. I really don't think I even knew what true love was until that moment when you stole my heart. It didn't matter that I thought your name was Neal or that you lived in the woods. Nothing mattered but for the fact I had met the man I was supposed to spend the rest of my life loving. For as long as I live, I want us to be together. I want to know that you'll be there for me, and I want you to know I will always be there for you. In the crazy times and the quiet times. When it's all going right and when it's all going wrong. From this point forward, it's us against the world, Bae, and I know we're going to win."

He grinned at her enthusiasm, which he thoroughly agreed with, and then, clearing his throat, Baelfire made his own vows to her.

"Emma, my life has been such a weird mixture of ups and downs. I've had more than my time already, and I gave up on the idea of a normal life or a real relationship a long time ago, and then this crazy woman shot an arrow at me in the woods one day. You were... You are the most amazing person I ever met, and I've met a lot of people. I can't explain what happened that day when you came crashing into my life, but I'll never be sorry about it. You changed my world, and I want to spend whatever time I have left with you, being everything you want and everything you need. I love you, Emma, and I will always love you, 'til the day I die, and beyond."

There was not a dry eye in the house as the priest blessed the union, and finally declared the happy couple legally wed; "I now pronounce that you be husband and wife together," he said happily. "You may kiss the bride."

As their lips met, Emma and Bae's fate was sealed. This was it now, for the rest of their lives, as the crowd applauded and cheered loudly at the happiest of moments.

"I never thought I should see such a moment," said Rumpelstiltskin in a soft voice.

Belle leaned into his side, her head on his shoulder. "True love," she whispered in reply.

"Yes, true love," he echoed, kissing her hair. "And as it always should, it once again conquers all."

The End

 **A/N2: Thanks to all those that have reviewed throughout not only this story but the two that came before. I really appreciate it :)**


End file.
